El Ultimo Beso
by Usako-Chan Moon
Summary: Tres veces Darien Chiba había perdido a la gitana rusa de la que se enamoro la primera vez que la vio, a manos de la muerte.En esta nueva reencarnación Darien la encuentra de nuevo y esta decidido a no perderle.
1. Chapter 1

**Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de J.C. Wilder conocida como ****Dominique Adair **y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**ARGUMENTO**

Durante siglos, Darien Chiba ha buscando a la gitana rusa de la que se había enamorado la primera vez sus ojos se habían encontrado. A través de los años, la había vuelto a encontrar en tres oportunidades, y las tres veces la había perdido, cuando la muerte lo había apartado de ella, incapaz de protegerla.

Ahora, por fin, treinta años después de su última encarnación, la ha encontrado otra vez. Esta vez Darien está decidido a no permitir que el destino los separe nuevamente, y a reclamarla para toda la eternidad.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de J.C. Wilder conocida como ****Dominique Adair **y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**Capitulo I**

_En algún lugar de Colorado._

_¡Es tiempo de actuar!_

Las mariposas se arremolinaron en el estómago de Serena Tsukino mientras descendía de la _limousine,_ siempre pendiente de su falda larga. Lo último que quería era aterrizar ignominiosamente en el suelo al momento mismo de llegar. Aferrándose a su bolso de mano, cerró la puerta. Dio un paso al costado y observó cómo el coche arrancaba con fuerza, preguntándose si no debería correr tras él, saltar adentro y volverse al aeropuerto.

No iba a pasar por ello otra vez; además, no tenía doscientos dólares.

No, se trataba de algo que quería hacer. Con un demonio; _lo haría_. Pagaba sus impuestos, era una buena persona, mantenía al día sus cuentas, conservaba un techo sobre su cabeza… y tendría relaciones sexuales con un desconocido.

Pero no necesariamente en ese orden.

Después de asegurarse de que su media máscara todavía le cubriera la cara, enderezó su columna vertebral y se pasó las palmas húmedas sobre el ajustado vestido de noche. De pie ante el espejo del hotel donde se había alojado al aterrizar en Denver la noche anterior, había considerado cuidadosamente su decisión de ponerse ese vestido de Vera Wang tan pegado al cuerpo. En ese instante, habiendo dejado el dudoso santuario de su coche alquilado, deseó haberse puesto el vestido pantalón de seda que había elegido primero. Por lo menos, escondía más defectos que el vestido.

Un Rolls Royce se detuvo en el camino y Serena observó a la mujer que salió del coche. Una brillante media máscara dorada ocultaba su cara, pero no su pelo rojo ni el perfecto vestido negro de Versace. Era obvio que la recién llegada no llevaba nada debajo.

Sí, había escogido bien, aunque un poco modestamente, en contraste. Además, ¿quién llevaría puesto un vestido pantalón, aunque fuera un Dior original, cuando iba a una fiesta para seducir a un total desconocido?

El Rolls se alejó y un Audi plateado tomó su lugar mientras ella reprimía una risa nerviosa. Para eso era que todos ellos estaban allí. Sexo. Y a montones.

Acomodó más apretadamente su delicado chal alrededor de sus hombros y aspiró profundamente. Restregándose una mano sobre el estómago, recogió su falda y subió los escalones que conducían a la puerta principal.

La casa parecía un castillo inglés, aunque hacía gala de una multitud de ventanas iluminadas con vista a la calle curvada. La decoración externa era discreta, y una abundancia de rosas lozanas, gardenias y pensamientos añadían un toque de color a la severa piedra gris de la casa. Iluminada por el parpadeo de las antorchas estilo tiki, se veía cálida y acogedora.

Mientras se acercaba a la entrada, un hombre de pie junto a la puerta se volvió hacia ella. Vestido con un formal _smoking_ —Armani, si no se equivocaba—, su mirada era impersonal.

—¿Su invitación, Madame?

—Oh, sí. —Azorada, ella giró y aflojó su chal para desnudar el hombro, mostrando un pequeño conejo blanco pintado en su piel. —Estoy invitada por el anfitrión, Seiya Ko...

—Sin apellidos— interrumpió él. —Aquí el anonimato es clave. Queremos que los invitados se sientan bienvenidos, así que sólo usaremos nombres de pila y usted puede llamarme Taiki. —Su expresión cambió de fría a acogedora. —Usted debe ser la señorita Serena. El señor Seiya me dijo que la esperara.

Ella subió su chal de vuelta a su lugar.

—Es un placer conocerte, Taiki.

Él sonrió como si sus palabras lo divirtieran.

—Su equipaje llegó hace varias horas y fue trasladado a su cuarto. Si me lo permite, la escoltaré allí ahora, así puede descansar de su viaje.

Serena refrenó una sonrisa mientras él le tendía su brazo. Parecía ser un poco más joven que sus propios cuarenta y un años, pero sus modales hablaban de una época hacía mucho tiempo muerta.

—Gracias, lo apreciaría mucho.

Haciendo deslizar la mano femenina en la parte interior de su brazo, Taiki la condujo a la casa. Aunque conocía a Seiya desde hacía casi veinticinco años, nunca había ido a su casa solariega. Construida a finales de 1800, _Prentice House_ era la creación de un barón obsesionado por los ferrocarriles, el primer Prentice en labrarse un nombre por sí mismo. Muchos años atrás, después de varios _cocteles_, Seiya se había reído de lo ostentoso de la casa y las tierras circundantes. En ese momento, al verla, ella podía entender a qué se refería.

El piso era de mármol italiano, con incrustaciones de bronce simulando los carriles de un ferrocarril, motores y ganado. Reprimió una sonrisa ante la visión de un toro particularmente bien dotado. El cielo raso se alzaba dos pisos en lo alto, con dos arcos macizos de rica caoba intercalados con una araña de luces de un tamaño que nunca había visto fuera de un teatro de ópera. La luz que se reflejaba en los numerosos cristales la deslumbró.

El despliegue colosal de las escaleras hacía juego con el tamaño abrumador de la casa misma. Alfombrada con un color rojo vino, su anchura era de por lo menos quince pies y ascendía a una altura vertiginosa. Permitió que sus dedos acariciaran el pulido pasamanos de caoba a medida que subía, con la mirada fija en las tres ventanas de _vitreaux,_ de altura imponente, más arriba.

Los cristales enjoyados atrapaban el sol que se desvanecía, derramando sombras de colores a través del descansillo, como joyas lanzadas descuidadamente alrededor. El cristal central delineaba a una mujer de cabello de oro de proporciones asombrosas. Vestida con atavío angélico que incluía un halo, su expresión extasiada, sus senos desnudos y sus manos extendidas negaban sus aspiraciones divinas. Los cristales que enmarcaban a la criatura lasciva estaban llenos de querubines pequeños y gordos armados con arpas, mini-arcos y flechas. Mientras se acercaba, notó que muchas de las criaturitas hacían gala de unos penes impresionantes.

Serena no pudo impedir la risa que burbujeó de su garganta.

—Una pieza interesante, ¿verdad?— comentó Taiki mientras la conducía a la izquierda, donde había más escalones. —El dueño original la encargó. Dicen los rumores que su esposa se rehusó a usar las escaleras principales, prefiriendo en lugar de eso la entrada de los sirvientes.

—Puedo comprender por qué.

—El señor Seiya le dio instrucciones a los empleados de cuidar especialmente de usted —Taiki la dirigió a un vestíbulo largo lleno de puertas.

—¿De veras? Seiya y yo hemos sido amigos durante muchos años. Lo adoro. —Mientras pasaban por una puerta abierta, Serena vislumbró un suntuoso juego de dormitorio mientras iba siendo preparado para un invitado.

Taiki le dio un golpecillo amigable sobre los dedos antes de soltarla para abrir una de las dos puertas al final del pabellón.

—Éste será su cuarto durante su estancia aquí— dio un paso atrás para permitirle entrar.

Los pies de Serena se hundieron en la gruesa alfombra color crema mientras entraba al cuarto, con un suspiro de placer en sus labios. A su izquierda, una gran chimenea llena de leños y yesca esperaba el toque de una llama para llevarlo a la vida. Un confortable sofá cubierto con un montón de lujuriosos almohadones aparecía directamente ante ella; un pequeño escritorio estaba situado delante de una ventana grande, y a su lado una gran mecedora sin brazos. Directamente opuesto al portal, había un conjunto de puertaventanas que llevaba a un balcón con vista a los jardines.

A la derecha estaba la cama. Una de cuatro postes color crema, de tamaño _king-size, _cubierta con una colcha marfil y lila y una cantidad innumerable de almohadas.

Se veía divina.

—Esto es precioso.

—Estoy encantado de que encuentre la habitación de su agrado. El cuarto de baño está en la puerta de allí. —Él gesticuló hacia la puerta abierta en el extremo derecho más allá de la cama. —Los nombres de sus asistentas son Molly y Unazuki y puede llamarlas marcando el 9 en el teléfono en cualquier momento del día o la noche.

Serena dejó correr sus dedos sobre la colcha, entregándose al lujo de sentir la seda cruda.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Taiki.

—De nada, señorita Serena. Espero que esta visita cumpla con todas sus expectativas.

Ella levantó la mirada a su cara, pero la expresión del hombre era tan amigable como antes. Le dirigió una leve reverencia antes de dejar el cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La mujer lanzó su bolso sobre la cama, luego caminó hacia el cuarto de baño. Encendiendo la luz, suspiró de placer al ver el cuarto inmaculado. Gruesas alfombras de color melocotón cubrían el mármol pulido mientras los límpidos espejos cubrían una pared. Una tina maciza ocupaba una esquina, con una ducha completa a su lado. La cómoda estaba metida en otra esquina junto con un bidé.

En el vanitory había aceites esenciales de rosas ardiendo en traslúcidos hornillos con asas de latón, junto con una selección de cremas costosas, lociones y champús. Una pila de toallas color melocotón esperaba que las disfrutara en un taburete acolchado al alcance de la tina.

Si había algo que amara especialmente, era un cuarto de baño espacioso. Cuando había comprado su casa varios años antes, había tenido pocos requisitos: varias chimeneas, una cocina grande y un cuarto de baño espacioso. Había tenido la suerte de encontrar dos de tres, pero luego había remodelado un dormitorio entero para convertirlo en su lujoso cuarto de baño.

Serena usó rápidamente las instalaciones antes de moverse hacia el vanitory. Quitándose la máscara de lentejuelas, clavó los ojos en su cara familiar.

La claridad de sus ojos azules le regresaron la imagen de su cara en forma de corazón. Su nariz era pequeña y respingada, pero sus labios eran llenos y rosados. Gracias a la humectación, su piel era buena, y su figura decente gracias a su amor por el _footing._

Su pelo largo y rubio estaba arreglado en una torsión simple con algunos mechones sueltos. Su pelo siempre había sido una bendición y una maldición al mismo tiempo. Era grueso y, cuando había mucha humedad, rebelde. Como había perdido el pelo varios años atrás, odiaba llevarlo muy corto y algo en su interior siempre gritaba en el momento en que su estilista giraba en su dirección con unas tijeras en la mano.

Sonrió abiertamente al pensarlo. Algunos decían que era bonita; varios hombres incluso se habían atrevido a llamarla hermosa. Se volvió hacia un lado para comprobar la línea de su vestido dejando correr la mano sobre el costado. Sí, no demasiado vergonzoso para una dama que simplemente sumergía el dedo del pie en sus cuarenta.

En resumen, sería un cadáver con muy buena apariencia en su funeral.

Tomó un aliento profundo y enderezó su columna vertebral. No iba a pensar en eso ahora, porque era un momento para disfrutar y, demonios, iba a gozarlo incluso mientras se preguntaba si se había extralimitado.

Deslizó la máscara de regreso a su lugar, enderezándola con la ayuda de su reflejo. En ese instante, se sentía bien, tenía una buena apariencia y eso era todo lo que necesitaba… por el momento, al menos. Seiya la había invitado a su casa para relajarse, conocer personas y, si lo deseaba, involucrarse en placeres físicos de común acuerdo con un hombre de su elección. Una mirada a su reloj pulsera le dijo que era hora de empezar la cacería.

Se detuvo el tiempo suficiente como para retocar su lápiz de labios antes de apagar la luz y salir del dormitorio, teniendo cuidado de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando Seiya había prolongado la invitación a la fiesta para abarcar el fin de semana, ella se había escandalizado. En todos los años que lo había conocido, nunca habría soñado que él presidiera veladas que incluían un fin de semana entero de indulgencias hedonistas: sexo, comida estupenda, vinos finos, y estimulante compañía. Sabía que él se codeaba con gente mucho más sofisticada que ella, pero nunca habría imaginado algo así, seguramente no con su amigo jugando al anfitrión. No se trataba de que fuese puritana, ni mucho menos. Pero… ¿Seiya favoreciendo un fin de semana de encuentros sexuales ilícitos en una casa llena de invitados? Reprimió una risa ahogada mientras paseaba a lo largo de la escalera central.

El pabellón de entrada estaba abarrotado de personas, cada uno luciendo una máscara que cubría al menos la mitad de sus caras. Los hombres estaban casi uniformemente vestidos con _smokings_, mientras que las mujeres llevaban cada color del arco iris. Muchos de los vestidos podrían haberse visto en cualquier fiesta de Nueva York, mientras que otros eran categóricamente inexistentes. Apartó la vista de una mujer que parecía estar cubierta con una pañoleta y nada más.

Una suave campanilla llamó su atención, y sus camaradas en el sexo empezaron a atravesar el portal y desaparecieron de vista. Mientras alcanzaba el final de las escaleras, Taiki apareció a su lado.

—Señorita, por favor acompáñeme al salón de baile. —Él gesticuló hacia las puertas abiertas. —El señor Seiya dará la bienvenida a sus invitados y usted puede disfrutar de los refrescos.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento y entró en el cuarto, siendo una de las últimas en llegar.

En lo alto, las arañas de luces estaban encendidas tenuemente, emitiendo un resplandor callado y áureo sobre los invitados. Unido a la luz suave de una variedad de candelabros y el perfume de exótico del incienso, el efecto final era de un aura de complacencia.

A lo largo de la pared lejana, contra las ventanas, había una gran mesa llena de un conjunto imponente de alimentos para comer de pie y, en medio, una fuente fluyendo de champaña. Los camareros y las meseras, vestidos con togas, circulaban en el cuarto con bandejas de vino y canapés por si los participantes no desearan servirse de la impresionante comida. Serena vio una montaña de cócteles de camarón.

Al otro lado del cuarto había un estrado con dos sillas adornadas meticulosamente con yardas de seda roja y terciopelo negro. Seiya permanecía sentado en una de las sillas como un rey examinando a sus súbditos. Lo reconoció no porque no llevaba puesta una máscara, sino por su abundante pelo. Él lo dejaba largo. Normalmente lo usaba amarrado en una sencilla coleta, pero esa noche estaba suelto_._

Mientras la campana sonaba una última vez, él se levantó, haciendo callar eficazmente al grupo sólo con su presencia. Vestido de pies a cabeza de color negro, parecía un ángel caído, y ella le sonrió a la imagen que se formó en su mente.

Un camarero pasó, cargando una bandeja de champaña, y Serena tuvo que apartar a la fuerza la mirada de su taparrabos bien lleno. Sonriendo al dar las gracias, aceptó un vaso antes de dar un paso hacia atrás y recostarse contra la pared para escuchar a su amigo.

—Deseo darles la bienvenida a todos a mi casa esta noche— dijo Seiya, dirigiéndose a los aproximadamente cuarenta asistentes que lo rodeaban formando un semicírculo alrededor de la plataforma. —Muchos de ustedes han estado aquí antes, mientras que para otros, ésta es su primera vez. Aquí en Edén, las reglas normales de la sociedad no tienen aplicación, con excepción de una. No significa _no._ Si algo los pone incómodos, díganlo claramente y todo el mundo en esta casa obedecerá sus deseos. En este fin de semana, la única regla inflexible es disfrutar y cumplir sus fantasías más salvajes. —Algunas mujeres gorjearon nerviosas, mientras algunos hombres tiraron fuertemente de sus corbatas.

La mirada de Serena recorrió al gentío y sonrió. Sí, iban a ser unos días interesantes. De pronto la piel se le puso de gallina y los finos pelillos de su nuca se erizaron.

_Alguien me observa._

Escudriñó lentamente el cuarto, buscando la fuente de su incomodidad. De pie tras toda esa multitud, no podía ver a nadie prestándole la más leve atención, hasta que miró hacia arriba.

A su izquierda, un balcón se extendía cubriendo la anchura del cuarto, y un hombre permanecía de pie, con la mirada fija en ella.

Su pelo era negro como el ala de un cuervo. Se veía muy alto, con sus largas piernas encajonadas en unas botas de cuero negras, altas hasta la rodilla, y unos ceñidos pantalones negros. Una chaqueta de terciopelo color Borgoña cubría sus hombros imposiblemente anchos, mientras los volantes fruncidos de su camisa blanca asomaban a través de la parte delantera, abierta. Una simple máscara negra cubría la mayor parte de su cara, pero no su boca. Sin sonreír, se veía firme y dominante.

Ella apartó la mirada, deseando controlar de nuevo la respiración. Era una estúpida. No podía ser _él_, porque _él_ no existía. Nunca lo había hecho.

Desde que podía recordar, había tenido sueños acerca de un hombre, alto y de pelo negro como el azabache, que era su amante. Los sueños habían comenzado cuando era apenas una adolescente, y habían empezado siendo muy inocentes. Cada tres o cuatro meses, soñaba con caminar bajo una luna llena, con su mano en las de ella, con besos robados que le hacían retorcer los dedos de los pies, bajo la luz fría y azul. Se reían, hablaban y yacían en los campos clavando los ojos en las estrellas.

A medida que crecía, los sueños iban cambiando y aumentando en frecuencia. Eran casi siempre de naturaleza sensual, dejándola húmeda y excitada cuando despertaba. En la mayoría de las ocasiones, había estado tan estimulada que un simple contacto de su mano la había llevado a la satisfacción que deseaba ardientemente.

Miró hacia arriba otra vez, y sus miradas se encontraron. Él inclinó la cabeza, provocando un temblor de anticipación en su cuerpo mientras la saludaba haciendo un gesto con su vaso y esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Ella raramente había sostenido una relación a largo plazo porque, tan loco como pudiera parecer, siempre había tenido la extraña sensación de que habría estado engañando a su amante del sueño. De todos modos, ningún hombre real se había mostrado nunca a la altura de su visitante nocturno.

No sabía en qué momento había decidido permanecer leal a una invención de su imaginación sobreactiva. El hombre del balcón probablemente no daría la talla tampoco, pero podía divertirse averiguándolo.

Un camarero vestido con un taparrabos blanco la distrajo al ofrecerle una apetitosa selección de mini-quichés. Aunque no quería nada, eligió un quiché de hongos y agradeció con la cabeza mientras el camarero se retiraba. Después de morder su manjar, tomó un pausado trago de champaña antes de regresar su mirada al balcón.

Él se había ido.

* * *

**Chicas, como se los prometi aqui esta un nueva historia, en cuanto la leí pense tanto en la historia de Serena y Darien ya saben el milenio de plata y sus vidas historia contiene lemmon en casi todos los capitulos,asi que si no les gusta, abstenganse de leer por que algunas partes son muy espero que les guste, el titulo de la historia es"El Ultimo Beso", y estoy segura de que les encantara.**

**Besolos!**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de J.C. Wilder conocida como ****Dominique Adair **y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**Capitulo II**

_Era ella, tenía que serlo._

El conde Darien Chiba se pasó una mano temblorosa por el pelo mientras se movía gradualmente hacia la privacidad de un pequeño _toilette_, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Ninguna otra mujer tenía esa sonrisa o el aire de confianza que ella poseía. Cuando había inclinado su cabeza hacia un lado para escuchar a Seiya, supo que había visto esa inclinación de cabeza antes.

Incluso ahora, después de verla en persona, era difícil creer que fuera ella. Había visto su fotografía en la oficina de Seiya, pero su amigo había sido notablemente circunspecto acerca de Serena. Le había tomado cuatro años de acechar cada movimiento de Seiya, en búsqueda de la mujer de la foto. Y finalmente, ella se había presentado en esa oportunidad. Había sabido que si se mantenía cerca de Seiya el tiempo suficiente, la elusiva Serena aparecería. Y lo había hecho.

Tantos años habían pasado desde la última vez que la había visto… pero sabía que su memoria la reconocía. Para estar seguro, había una forma de probarlo, comprobar si realmente era ella. Si los hados le eran propicios, lo sabría en algunas horas.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos ardiendo de lágrimas de alegría. Después de todos esos años, su búsqueda casi había terminado. Cerró los ojos y ofreció una silenciosa oración de agradecimiento al Universo por indicarle el camino hacia su amor.

Serena le volvió la espalda al balcón, decepcionada. ¿Cómo había desaparecido el desconocido tan rápidamente? Sólo podía esperar a que reapareciera más tarde y tuvieran la oportunidad de hablar.

Una salva de aplausos atrajo de nuevo su atención hacia Seiya.

—La cena será servida en una hora. Hasta entonces, por favor disfruten de los vinos, los canapés… y cualquier otra cosa que deseen.

Serena sonrió mientras su voz se desvanecía y él le dirigía al gentío una leve reverencia. Dando un paso para bajar del estrado, se encaminó hacia ella, haciendo una pausa para intercambiar algunas palabras con uno de los invitados. El corazón de la mujer se hinchó de gozo mientras la cara masculina estallaba en una amplia sonrisa mientras se le acercaba.

—¡Querida!— exclamó, apretándola en un abrazo. —Estoy tan contento de que vinieras.

—Y yo estoy encantada de que me invitaras. —Ella devolvió su abrazo con un apretón igual de cariñoso. —Gracias.

—De nada. —Él la soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás para mirarla de arriba a abajo, su mirada afectuosa. —Te ves bien, mi amor.

—Me siento bien— sonrió ella. —Muy bien, de hecho.

Él atrapó su mano y le dio un apretón rápido.

—He estado muy preocupado por ti.

Ella percibió la tenue luz de interés en sus ojos y su corazón se encogió. Una de las llamadas telefónicas más duras que había tenido que hacer jamás había sido para contarle a Seiya que su enfermedad había regresado. Habían librado juntos la misma batalla cinco años antes, y en ese momento había regresado como una venganza. La sopa casera y el sujetarse las manos no la salvarían esta vez.

Ella ensanchó su sonrisa y apretó su mano.

—No te preocupes por mí, no este fin de semana, por lo menos.

La sonrisa de Seiya reapareció.

—Estás en lo cierto. Este fin de semana estás bien y, daremos las gracias por ello— abrigó la mano femenina en la parte interior de su codo, guiándola por el cuarto. —Durante los siguientes días, sólo quiero que pienses en disfrutar. He hecho los preparativos para que te den un masaje diario a la una de la tarde en la privacidad de tu cuarto. —Cuando ella hizo un ruido para objetar, él la hizo callar colocando un dedo encima de sus labios. —No, querida, déjame hacer esto por ti. —Reemplazó su dedo con un beso rápido. —Sé cuán importante es que estés tan relajada como sea posible.

Ella inclinó la cabeza, con los ojos ardiendo de lágrimas no derramadas.

—Has sido un buen amigo para mí, Seiya.

—Y tú para mí. —Su expresión se volvió seria. —Serena, quisiera…

—Señor Seiya— dijo Taiki acercándose. —Siento terriblemente interrumpirlos, pero tenemos un pequeño problema en las cocinas que precisa su atención inmediata.

—Oh, qué lata. —Seiya puso sus ojos en blanco teatralmente. —Estaré allí en un momento. —Condujo a Serena hacia un gran círculo de puertas abiertas. —Quiero que veas mis nuevas adquisiciones en la galería. Llevé muchas de las pinturas de este cuarto al apartamento de Nueva York; sin embargo, compré una nueva específicamente para esta casa. —Levantó la mano de la mujer hacia sus labios y presionó un beso cálido en sus nudillos. —Creo que lo disfrutarás.

—Estoy segura de que lo haré.

Serena no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa mientras Seiya se alejaba. A veces era como un niño, gastando su escandalosamente gigantesca herencia con su estilo y brío usuales. Lo que no significaba que fuera un derrochador: donaba mucho de su dinero y su tiempo libre a diversas obras de beneficencia. La realidad era que él era tan condenadamente rico que no sabía qué hacer con todo es dinero. Ella siempre había pensado que tenía más dinero que sentido común, y lo amaba por eso.

Al entrar en la galería, el ruido de la fiesta se desvaneció. Allí, sólo unas cuantas personas vagaban distraídamente para mirar la impresionante colección. Ella hizo lo mismo, observando un Gustav Klimpt que Seiya había adquirido casi veinte años atrás, una de sus primeras compras serias. Habían estado en Alemania cuando la pintura había salido a la venta y él se había empeñado en comprarla.

Después había un Degas, una pintura al pastel de un grupo de jóvenes bailarinas. Luego un Manet menos conocido, pendiendo junto a una serie de trabajos de Picasso del último período. Una colección impresionante de pequeños Monet estaba colgada por encima de una delicada mesa dorada inundada de flores.

Seiya tenía un gusto exquisito en arte.

Divisó la pintura nueva al final del cuarto y se dirigió hacia ella, ansiosa de contemplar la joya que su amigo había encontrado. Antes de que pudiera dirigir una buena mirada, una pareja entró en la galería, y su risa quebró la calma del cuarto. Serena dio un paso al costado, zambulléndose detrás de un helecho para ocultarse mientras la mirada del hombre recorría el cuarto.

—Estamos solos, linda— le dijo a su compañera.

—Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. —La mujer lo agarró del brazo y lo condujo a un banco acolchado en el centro de la habitación. Derribándolo, la mujer se concentró en soltarle los pantalones. Levantando su voluminosa falda, se encaramó en su regazo, hundiéndose, con un gemido, en la erección del hombre.

_Eso en cuanto a estimulación sexual._

Mientras la mujer empezaba a moverse, Serena apretó una mano sobre la boca para ahogarla risa. Córcholis, ¿qué hacía ahora? No podía salir de su escondite y escapar. La verían, y sabrían que ella los había estado observando. Tal vez podría…

Sus gemidos compartidos se incrementaron en volumen y ella se mordió el labio, intentando desesperadamente no reírse. Apenas a unos pocos pasos estaban las puertas de la terraza. Tal vez podría escaparse hacia allí y deslizarse al jardín, y luego rodear la casa para entrar por el frente. Sólo esperaba que la alarma no estuviera activada.

Dirigió una mirada a la amorosa pareja y notó que no prestaban atención a nada de lo que los rodeaba. Conteniendo el aliento, cubrió la escasa distancia que la separaba de la puerta y curvó sus dedos alrededor del picaporte. Con una rápida y silenciosa oración, abrió con un sonido apenas perceptible y se deslizó hacia la oscuridad, cuidándose de cerrar quedamente la puerta tras de sí.

Retrocediendo, se permitió dejar escapar una risa nerviosa. Ciertamente había sido una nueva experiencia para ella. Había quedado atrapada en un buen número de momentos bochornosos en su vida, pero ésta se llevaba la palma. Seiya estallaría en carcajadas cuando lo supiera, y ella no podía esperar a contárselo tan pronto como…

Mientras retrocedía de espaldas, tropezó con algo sólido que la desequilibró. De pronto sintió unos brazos, y contuvo el aliento mientras unas manos caían sobre sus hombros, y la apretaban contra un pecho ancho. Un cálido aliento acarició su nuca mientras su inesperado compañero se inclinaba para hablarle al oído.

—Shh, no hagas ni un sonido. No queremos perturbar a nuestros amigos.

Un temblor recorrió su columna vertebral y esas manos firmes la guiaron a través de la terraza. Una vez que estuvo segura de que estaban a salvo de ser vistos, giró para mirar a su rescatador.

Era él, el hombre del balcón. Él sonrió y el aliento se le quedó atrapado en la garganta. Mientras él capturaba su mano y la levantaba hacia su boca, una ola de conciencia le recorrió el brazo y su garganta se secó.

—Permite que me presente: soy Darien. —Él besó el dorso de su mano, luego levantó la cabeza, con la mirada encontrando la de ella. —¿Y tú eres...?

Ella tragó saliva.

—E-Serena. Mi nombre es Serena.

Una luz de diversión iluminó los ojos masculinos ante su tartamudeo nervioso.

¡Genial! Conocía al hombre más guapo del planeta y acababa de probarle que era una nerviosa campesina que ni siquiera podía decir bien su nombre.

—Un nombre bello para una mujer bella.

Su acento era débil, y aún así, en cierta forma, familiar. ¿Su amante del sueño hablaba con acento? En sus sueños, realmente no podía asegurar que lo hubiera oído hablar. Siempre había parecido que simplemente _sabía_ lo que él decía.

Tembló mientras él daba vuelta su mano y presionaba un beso en su palma.

—¿De dónde eres?— musitó ella.

—De aquí y allá. —Él se irguió, reteniendo aún su mano. —Soy de Moscú originalmente, pero he vivido en el mundo entero.

—¿Después de que Rusia cayó?

Él sonrió como si su pregunta lo divirtiera.

—Podría decirse así.

Ella se mordió los labios y la mirada de él inmediatamente se dirigió a su boca. Desconcertada, dejó de mordérselos mientras el pulgar de Darien acariciaba su palma, provocando que un trémulo relámpago de calor se derramara en su columna vertebral.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

_Genial, Serena, todos sabemos por qué estamos aquí._

Su sonrisa aumentó.

—Estoy aquí por varias razones, principalmente para visitar a mi amiga, Rei.

Serena asintió. Supuso que hablaba de Rei Hino, la amante de Seiya. Habían estado juntos durante años.

—Ah, ¿entonces la conoces?— preguntó él.

—Oh sí, conozco a Seiya de casi toda la vida y recuerdo el día en que él y Rei se conocieron. —Ella sonrió abiertamente. —Él la arrolló con sus rollers en Central Park.

Darien rió.

—Lo recuerdo. Ella tuvo que aparecer en la pasarela del Fashion Preview de otoño con un vendaje en la frente.

—Y todavía parecía aturdida— rió Serena ahogadamente.

La risa de ambos se desvaneció, y los sonidos de la noche los envolvieron mientras sus ojos se encontraban y se entrelazaban. Oscurecidos por la máscara, ella no podía decir de qué color eran los de él, pero sintió el calor de su mirada mientras la recorría, abrasándola. Sus senos cosquillearon y la parte inferior de su cuerpo involuntariamente se tensó. Ya sabía que lo deseaba. Con sólo unas pocas palabras y un contacto, él había logrado superar sus defensas y plantarse firmemente en su mente. La siguiente pregunta era, ¿cómo atraerlo a su cama? Se relamió los labios. ¿Estaría incluso interesado?

Un grito fuerte de la amorosa pareja dentro de la galería llevó una ráfaga de calor a sus mejillas, obligándola a evitar sus ojos.

Él apretó su mano, atrayendo su atención de regreso a su cara.

—Son muy… enérgicos, ¿verdad?. —Él hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia las puertas, sus ojos brillando de diversión.

Serena no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Podría decirse que sí.

—Él es demasiado torpe—.Todavía reteniendo su mano, Darien la urgió a seguirlo. —Se apresura mucho y eso es nocivo para su mujer.

Darien se detuvo para apoyarse contra el pasamanos de piedra, girándola para que ella mirara hacia la casa. Desde su nueva posición, ella podía ver directamente la galería y a la pareja que se contorsionaba adentro.

—No creo que debiéramos…— Serena tiró de su mano pero él se rehusó a soltarla.

—Shh, observa y aprende.

Él la apretó en sus brazos, haciendo que la espalda de la mujer se apoyara contra su pecho. Ella tuvo que abrir las piernas para acomodar sus pies mientras las manos masculinas se deslizaban para asir su cintura. Sus grandes manos ahuecaron sus caderas, acomodándola contra él, presionándola contra su erección a pesar de las capas de ropa que los separaba. La lujuria se desplegó en el vientre de la mujer, corroyéndola hasta llegar al ápice de sus muslos.

_Eso contesta tu pregunta._

Una ráfaga de poder femenino la abrazó ante el pensamiento de acostarse con ese hombre tan guapo.

—Él está ávido. —Su voz sonó en su oído, arrancando su atención de su trasero, donde él se presionaba contra ella, de regreso a la pareja. El aliento de Darien le hizo cosquillas en el cuello mientras su barbilla le acariciaba la piel, produciendo como respuesta un temblor en su interior. —¿Ves cómo la come viva?

Ella enfocó su atención en la pareja. La mujer estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre el hombre, sus dedos enredados en su cabello rubio mientras lo montaba con movimientos cortos y corcoveantes. Las manos del hombre asían sus opulentos senos a través de su vestido abierto, apretando los globos blancos mientras se comían las bocas.

Serena se sobresaltó. La manera en que el hombre apretaba a su amante se veía dolorosa, pero a su compañera no parecía importarle.

—Él le dejará marcas en la carne— dijo Darien.

Ella tragó.

—A ella no parece importarle— su propia voz le sonó baja, ronca y excitada.

—No, a ella no parece importarle. —Los labios de él le acariciaron el cuello y los ojos de Serena se cerraron mientras una ráfaga de calor inundaba su cuerpo. —Cuando hagamos el amor, no te trataré de un modo tan arrogante. Te trataré como si fueras una preciada posesión. Eres una mujer para ser adorada. —Sus labios subieron a su garganta para tentar la piel detrás de su oreja, provocando temblores en su columna vertebral. —Cada pulgada de ti, será explorada y apreciada con todo mi cuerpo.

Ella apenas logró contener un gemido mientras las poderosas imágenes se derramaban sobre ella. Ese ruso oscuro en su cama, sus manos en su cuerpo, mientras le hacía el amor... era todo tan…_familiar._ Contuvo un gemido mientras su mano derecha se movía sobre su estómago, y su dedo meñique seguía la pretina de sus bragas a través del vestido.

—Durante horas nos deleitaremos el uno al otro mientras exploramos nuestras fantasías más profundas, más carnales. —Sus dientes rasparon su piel. —El tiempo no tendrá ninguna importancia, para los amantes es una eternidad.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron lentamente, la sangre espesa por el deseo. Se relamió los labios. Cuán bien conocía la esclavitud del tiempo. Había estado luchando contra él durante años y, ahora casi no le quedaba nada. Mientras que él podría tener una provisión ilimitada de tiempo, ella no.

Giró en sus brazos, apoyándose en él, saboreando la sensación de su cuerpo fuerte contra el de ella. Los brazos de Darien se deslizaron alrededor de ella, anidando sus senos contra su pecho ancho. Su mirada encontró la suya mientras ella se inclinaba para acariciar los labios masculinos con su boca. Percibió el brillo febril de sus ojos oscurecidos por la máscara mientras ella repetía el movimiento. Esa vez la boca de Darien se abrió, y con la lengua tentó la línea de los labios femeninos, pidiendo entrar.

Los dedos de Serena se curvaron sobre sus hombros mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro y se abría para él. Su sabor, su deseo potente y prohibido, estalló en su sistema mientras sus lenguas se enredaban la una en la otra. Su abrazo se tensó mientras el beso se volvía más urgente. Ella gimió mientras él chupaba su lengua, enviando escalofríos de deleite a través de su cuerpo. Los senos le dolían, y se tambaleó contra él, luchando por apaciguar su hambre, saboreando el gemido que escapó de la garganta masculina.

Las manos de Darien resbalaron hacia sus caderas, apretándola apremiantemente contra él mientras se disfrutaban mutuamente. Sus dedos se enredaron en la seda de su pelo mientras él mordisqueaba su labio inferior antes de besar las comisuras de su boca. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle un mejor acceso mientras él seducía su barbilla.

Débilmente, se dio cuenta de los sonidos que emitía la otra pareja mientras llegaban al orgasmo. Sus gritos eufóricos se entremezclaron con la feroz pulsación de su corazón. La mano masculina ahuecó su pecho, y con el pulgar acarició la punta perlada produciendo como respuesta un suspiro de placer. Había sentido deseo, incluso amor, a lo largo de su vida, pero nunca había sentido nada parecido al candente y salvaje ardor que la consumía ahora y la hacía desear que Darien no se detuviera nunca.

Sus extremidades se sentían pesadas de deseo mientras él mordía un camino de pura consciencia en su garganta y acariciaba con la nariz su clavícula. Sus labios eran calientes contra su piel; la rispidez de su barba apenas perceptible tentó sus sentidos y erizó su piel. El borde de su máscara acarició su cuello, destruyendo la ilusión de intimidad y llevándola de regreso a la realidad con un ruido sordo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo, permitiendo que un desconocido la sedujera en público? No podía abandonarse a un completo desconocido apenas unos momentos después de conocerlo, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

_¿No era esa la razón por la que viniste a la fiesta?_

_Sí._

_No._

—Alto.

Conmocionada, ella se desasió de sus brazos, tambaleándose cuando él la liberó para mirarla. Sus ojos se encontraron y ella vio el deseo convertirse en preocupación.

—¿Qué sucede, Serena?

—Creo que vamos demasiado rápido. —Se alejó de él mientras su mente le pedía a gritos dar un salto de fe y rogarle que le hiciera el amor. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, incapaz de encontrar su mirada. —Sé que es lo usual en una fiesta como ésta, pero…

—Shhh, no es necesaria ninguna explicación. —Él se inclinó y con un dedo le levantó la barbilla. —Quizá hemos sido un poco apresurados, y justamente después de decirte que te adoraría como una posesión preciada. —Él se rió ahogadamente. —Pero no puedo alejar mis manos de ti. No me he comportado mejor que ese patán de allí adentro.

Serena sonrió mientras una sensación de calma descendía sobre ella. Al menos él la entendía, y se sintió agradecida.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

El profundo tintineo de un gong sonó.

—Parece que nos llaman. ¿Puedo acompañarte a cenar?

Ella se pasó una mano temblorosa sobre el estómago y jaló su chal de vuelta a su lugar, tratando de cubrir tanta piel como fuera posible.

—Sí, creo que me gustaría mucho.

Él tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos como si hubieran caminado así mil veces antes. Al entrar en la galería, a Serena le complació ver que la pareja se había ido, dejando atrás sólo un liguero blanco de seda como testamento silencioso de su pasión.

* * *

**Aqui esta el segundo capitulo,un poco tarde pero se los dejo**

**Besolos nenas**


	4. Capitulo 3

******Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de J.C. Wilder conocida como ****Dominique Adair **y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

******Capitulo III**

Nada podría atenuar la conciencia de tenerla a su lado. Ahora que se habían besado, su sabor latía a través de su cuerpo despertando sensaciones que había pensado muertas hacía mucho tiempo. Era un proceso doloroso, ese nuevo despertar, y ya conocía cada momento de él.

La emoción de la victoria corrió a través de Darien como una droga mientras miraba a Serena charlar con Seiya y la adorable Rei. Era ella, su amor reencarnado. Aunque todavía no tenía ninguna prueba física, sentía que no la necesitaba cuando su corazón le decía lo que ya sabía.

Durante la cena se había sentado junto a Serena, empujando la indeseada comida de un lado a otro de su plato mientras se deleitaba inspirando la esencia de su perfume. Lo había vuelto loco mientras reía y coqueteaba desvergonzadamente con otro invitado lo suficientemente viejo como para ser su padre. Apenas había logrado reprimir el deseo de destrozar su puño en la cara del otro hombre cuando vio el interés claramente escrito en sus ojos.

Se aceptaba —se esperaba incluso— que los hombres y las mujeres que asistían a esas fiestas tuvieran múltiples compañeros, pero Serena era suya y sólo suya. Simplemente, ella no lo sabía aún.

Mientras la cena continuaba, había tenido que salir por algunos minutos para controlarse. No quería asustarla con el salvajismo de sus sentimientos. Debía moverse con precaución si esperaba conquistarla otra vez. Había pasado los anteriores cincuenta años buscándola, y estaba decidido a no perderla siendo impetuoso.

En el balcón con vista al salón de baile, la observó de lejos. Las tenues luces brillaban en su pelo grueso, anudado en un simple moño con suaves rizos escapando de él, lo suficientemente largos como para acariciar sus hombros desnudos. Sus dedos ardían por soltar la masa sedosa de cabello de su torturante confinamiento. Deseaba verlo desplegado sobre sus almohadas mientras la embrujaba hasta el completo abandono.

En algún momento, ella había perdido su chal, exponiendo una gran superficie de su espalda a su mirada. Él besaría la curva de su espalda desde la nuca hasta las caderas antes de tomarla desde atrás, abriendo sus muslos y entrando en ella con un empuje lento.

Contuvo un gemido al pensar en su cuerpo desnudo bajo el suyo. La lujuria tensó su cremallera mientras su miembro se hinchaba y silenciosamente maldecía sus jadeos apremiantes. Los malditos pantalones amenazaban con emascularlo si continuaba más tiempo imaginándose haciendo el amor con ella.

Se marchó dando media vuelta, con la respiración jadeante mientras luchaba para controlar su deseo. La deseaba como nunca había deseado a otra mujer y una vez nunca sería suficiente. Si pasaran el resto de ese fin de semana en la cama, no sería sino el principio. No se conformaría con nada menos que la eternidad esta vez.

Caminó hacia las escaleras, subiendo con sus ligeras zancadas al primer piso. Ignorando las miradas interesadas de varias mujeres e incluso algunos hombres, colocó su bebida no deseada en una bandeja y avanzó a través del cuarto para reclamar a su mujer.

Su risa derramó una ola de conciencia sexual por su columna vertebral mientras se colocaba a su lado. Apoyando una mano en su espalda, percibió el pequeño temblor que la recorrió mientras dejaba caer un pequeño beso en su hombro desnudo apenas por encima del conejo pintado.

—¿Me extrañaste?— preguntó él.

Ella sonrió, y él notó el rubor que encendió su piel, su deseo tan tangible e intoxicante como su perfume.

—¿Qué crees tú?. —Su voz era baja y ronca.

—Tomaré eso como un sí— respondió dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me preguntaba a dónde habías escapado— dijo Rei. —La cena apenas terminaba y te escabulliste como un hombre recién salido de prisión.

Su tono era interrogante, pero él lo ignoró. Rei era una gran amiga y una cotilla desvergonzada.

—Salí para poder fumar.

—¿Sigues fumando esas cosas griegas?— preguntó ella.

—Llevo de los turcos este fin de semana. —Notó el brillo de interés en los ojos de Rei, y extrajo una caja plateada de su bolsillo. —¿Te gustaría uno?

—Me encantaría— aceptó ella, y entrelazó su brazo con el de Seiya. —Vamos, cariño, escapémonos un rato y permitámonos el placer de un cigarrillo inicuo.

—Cuida bien de Serena, ella es muy querida para mí.

Darien miró a la mujer en cuestión, divertido al verla aceptar otro vaso de champaña de un camarero. Su mirada estaba centrada en el trasero del joven mientras éste giraba para ofrecerle un vaso a alguien más. Volvió la mirada de regreso a Seiya.

—Y para mí también.

El otro hombre asintió solemnemente antes del permitir a Rei conducirlo hacia las puertas de la terraza.

—¿De qué estaba hablando Seiya?— preguntó Serena, levantando el vaso hacia sus labios.

—De ti, mi amor. Hablábamos de ti. —Sus ojos se dilataron y tomó un sorbo de su bebida. ¿Estaba perturbada? Bien, la quería completamente fuera de equilibrio cuando la tomara. —¿Bailamos?. —Le señaló el vaso. —Han pasado casi dos horas desde que te tuve en mis brazos.

Ella se sonrojó otra vez, y Darien no pudo asegurar si se debía al alcohol o a sus palabras, pero esperaba que se tratara de lo último. Sin pronunciar palabra, Serena asintió con la cabeza y le dio el vaso, que él abandonó en una mesa para escoltarla a la pista de baile.

Mientras ella se acomodaba en sus brazos, él soltó el aliento, que no se había dado cuenta que había estado conteniendo. Formaban una buena pareja, con la cabeza de la mujer a la altura de su barbilla, y sus curvas suaves perdiéndose en las más fuertes de él. Se sentía natural, familiar en sus brazos. Restregó su mejilla contra su pelo suave, sobresaltándose cuando las hebras dóciles se engancharon en la débil sombra de barba.

—Temo que tendré que afeitarme— dijo. —No querría marcar tu piel tan suave.

Ella levantó la cabeza, con sus ojos brillando intensamente detrás de la máscara.

—¿No estás siendo un poco presuntuoso?

—No lo sé. —Él levantó la mano y trazó con un dedo la mandíbula femenina, maravillándose de la delicadeza de su piel mientras lo hacía. —¿Lo soy?

—Eres…

Él se inclinó y acarició con sus labios los de ella, acallando sus palabras mientras luchaba contra el deseo de devorarla. Un sonido suave se escapó de ella mientras la lengua de Darien se deslizaba para saborearla, enviando una oleada de lujuria a sus ijares y amenazando retorcerle los dedos de los pies. Él sonrió mientras ella inclinaba su cabeza ligeramente, haciendo que su boca aterrizara en la comisura de sus labios. Mordisqueó el pliegue mientras un estremecimiento la atravesaba: todavía era tímida, pero pronto se sentiría tan a gusto en su abrazo, que creería que pertenecía a ese sitio desde siempre.

Él levantó la cabeza, contemplando su bello rostro —la parte que no estaba escondida por la máscara— y su deslumbrante expresión.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas hasta ahora?

Ella parpadeó, y su mirada, anegada de deseo, se despejó.

—¿Qué pienso acerca de qué?

—La fiesta, este fin de semana.

—Bien…. —Recorrió con la mirada el cuarto, luego se inclinó para susurrar—: No es lo que yo había esperado.

—¿Cómo es entonces?

—Creo que esperaba… más.

—¿Más qué?

—Sexo. —Serena inclinó la cabeza, incapaz de encontrar su mirada.

—¿Quieres decir que esperabas una orgía?

Ella asintió y él contuvo una carcajada.

—¿Y viniste de todos modos? Qué valiente de tu parte.

Ella levantó la mirada otra vez, con la ceja levantada.

—Soy más aventurera de lo que podría parecerte.

—Estoy seguro de que lo eres. —Él trazó con su pulgar la curva de su labio inferior. —De hecho, cuento con eso. —Dejó caer la mano a su cintura, para atraerla hacia él, donde era su sitio. —¿Estás desilusionada porque no haya una orgía?

—No. —La mujer posó la mano sobre el corazón de Darien. —Solamente no sabía qué esperar.

—Bueno, no puedo decir que nunca haya ocurrido, pero el sexo grupal no es algo que suceda regularmente. De cualquier manera— él inclinó la cabeza, acariciando con sus labios la curva delicada de su oreja—, sería una buena idea tocar antes de abrir puertas cerradas. Podrías encontrarte con más de lo que podrías manejar.

Ella rió ahogadamente.

—¿A cuántas de estas fiestas has asistido?

—Demasiadas. Rei me invita siempre y yo no puedo rehusar.

—¿Tienes problemas para decirle que no a una mujer bella?

—Mi política es nunca decir que no. —Un sonrojo suave iluminó la piel de Serena y él quiso presionar su boca contra el calor revelador.

—¿Entonces por qué viniste este fin de semana?— preguntó ella.

¿Por qué había ido? ¿Podía decirle que había visto fotos suyas en la oficina de Seiya y había estado obsesionado con ella desde entonces? Bombardear a Seiya en busca de información no había conducido a nada provechoso, así que había decidido arriesgarse a asistir a todas las fiestas de Seiya. Si eran realmente tan amigos como Rei había insinuado, sabía que tarde o temprano ella se presentaría… y había estado en lo correcto.

—Vine para conocerte.

Ella levantó la cabeza, con la mirada alarmada, y luego sonrió.

—Estás bromeando.

Él luchó por conservar su expresión seria.

—Nunca bromearía acerca de un asunto tan importante como éste.

—Estoy hablando en serio. —Ella negó con la cabeza, como si no pudiera comprenderlo. —¿Por qué asistirías a una fiesta como esta? Eres obviamente muy guapo…

—Gracias.

—Tienes un acento que podría derretir mantequilla en un día de invierno. No puedo imaginar que tengas problemas para encontrar compañía femenina en circunstancias normales.

Repentinamente incómodo, él se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo muchas razones para haber asistido este fin de semana. Pero, a pesar de lo que me trajo aquí, me da mucho gusto tenerte en mis brazos. Eso es lo que cuenta. Aquí mismo, ahora mismo, y no lo que nos trajo a este momento.

La expresión de Serena se volvió seria y él vio una breve oleada de pesar en su mirada antes de que ella la reprimiera rápidamente y le dirigiera una sonrisa brillante.

—Estás en lo cierto, nada más importa ahora.

Él sonrió, ridículamente contento con sus palabras.

—Ahora, mi preciosa, ¿nos permitirás conocernos y ver a dónde nos lleva esto?

El resto de tarde pasó como un borrón para Serena. Reprimió una risita. Darien había estado en lo correcto acerca de algo; de ahora en adelante, tocaría antes de entrar en alguna habitación. Más temprano, había estado buscando el cuarto de baño y, en lugar de ello, se había encontrado a un hombre tumbado en un diván, con una mujer chupando su impresionante erección, y otra mujer sentada en su cara. Inconscientes de su inesperada presencia, había logrado salir a hurtadillas del cuarto y cerrar la puerta sin interrumpirlos.

Jesús, ¿por qué a nadie se le ocurrí la brillante idea de cerrar la puerta con llave?

Numerosas copas de champaña más tarde, Darien la escoltaba a su cuarto.

El cuarto _de ella._

Tragó saliva, con las palmas repentinamente húmedas. A lo largo de la noche, Darien había permanecido a su lado, nunca más alejado que el largo de un brazo. A través de sus pestañas, contempló a su apuesto escolta mientras la conducía por el pasillo hacia su habitación. La máscara estaba todavía en su lugar, ocultando parcialmente su rostro; sólo la línea firme de su mandíbula, oscurecida por una barba incipiente, y su boca eran visibles. Deseó quitarle la máscara y darse un banquete con los ojos. ¿Sería tan guapo como pensaba?

—¿Cuál es tu cuarto?— preguntó él.

Silenciosamente, ella apuntó a la puerta izquierda al final del pasillo.

—Ah, ¿entonces también tienes acceso al balcón?

—Sí, creo que sí.

—Tengo mucha suerte, ya que mi cuarto es el que está contiguo al tuyo.

—¿De verdad?— Serena miró la puerta al lado de la suya, sólo a algunos pasos de distancia. —Es ciertamente…— tragó, con la garganta repentinamente seca—… afortunado.

Él levantó la mano femenina hasta su boca.

—Será de día en algunas horas, pero odio dejarte ir tan pronto. ¿Nos encontramos en el balcón para una copa final?

Ella vaciló. ¿Podría resistirse a él en la privacidad de su cuarto? ¿Realmente lo deseaba?

—Te lo prometo, puedes retirarte a solas, si lo deseas. No deseo apresurarte a algo para lo que no estás preparada.

—Te encontraré en el balcón en cinco minutos— dijo ella antes de poder cambiar de idea.

Él sonrió y abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, permitiéndole pasar rápidamente por el resquicio. El aliento de Serena era jadeante mientras él cerraba la puerta, y ella se apoyó contra ella, con las rodillas temblando. A través de la madera, oyó la puerta contigua abrirse y luego cerrarse.

Silencio.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Levantó una mano temblorosa hasta su boca. Darien era el hombre más espléndido que había conocido. Bien parecido, culto, educado, era todo lo que siempre había buscado en un compañero… y ella lo deseaba. No tenían mucho tiempo, ¿entonces a qué estaba esperando?

Se alejó de la puerta y entró en el cuarto de baño, encendiendo la luz mientras se deshacía de su máscara. Aparte del rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas, mitigando su usual palidez, se veía igual que algunas horas más temprano. La única diferencia notable era el destello excitado en sus ojos azules, un brillo que no había estado allí antes. El resplandor que una mujer lograba después de haber recibido _El Beso._

Hizo uso rápido de las instalaciones, luego desaprovechó unos momentos preciosos meditando en mil maneras de dejarse las braguitas puestas. Optando por la modestia, las conservó. No quería dar la apariencia de estar demasiado ansiosa.

Con una risa nerviosa, agarró una gaveta y la abrió. Sus ojos se dilataron de muda fascinación mientras observaba el imponente conjunto de juguetes sexuales que contenía.

¡Oh, Dios!

Recogió un gran vibrador púrpura y apretó el interruptor. Empezó a escuchar un zumbido suave mientras el vibrador comenzaba a funcionar, contoneándose delicadamente entre sus dedos. Subió el interruptor en un punto más alto y las vibraciones aumentaron. Luego probó el tercer nivel y casi dejó caer su recién descubierto juguete mientras se contoneaba a alta velocidad.

_Cielos, esa cosa podría herir a alguien._

Lo apagó e investigó la gaveta. Casi perdido en medio del formidable conjunto de juguetes, había una pequeña caja de plástico de baterías recargables. Sonrió abiertamente. Al menos, Seiya era consciente de la importancia de usar baterías que no contaminaran el medio ambiente. Metió al demonio púrpura en la gaveta y recogió un grueso consolador rosado. Encendiendo el interruptor, parpadeó mientras la parte superior comenzaba a girar en su mano. Córcholis, nunca había visto un pene de verdad realizar ese truco.

Un golpe suave la sobresaltó, y dejó caer el consolador en la gaveta. Todavía encendido, vibró contra los otros juguetes de plástico e hizo un gran alboroto antes de que pudiera desactivarlo. Cerró de un golpe la gaveta, con las mejillas encendidas. Agarró su máscara y se cubrió la cara mientras caminaba hacia las puertas del balcón y a la sombra que la esperaba.

Al abrir la puerta, su corazón comenzó a golpear salvajemente mientras clavaba los ojos en el hombre que estaba a punto de convertirse en su amante. Darien se había quitado la chaqueta color Borgoña y llevaba sólo su camisa blanca, sus ajustados pantalones negros y sus botas hasta la rodilla. Todo lo que necesitaba era un loro y una espada y sería un perfecto pirata.

—No podía esperar los cinco minutos. —Le dirigió una sonrisa malvada y el corazón de Serena se estremeció.

—Eres incorregible.

—Y ni siquiera sabes la mitad. —Le dio una copita llena con un líquido amarillento.

—¿Qué es esto?. —Ella recogió el vaso y olió el contenido.

—Es un licor italiano llamado _Strega_. Está creado a partir de setenta hierbas diferentes. El nombre significa _bruja._

—¿Ah, sí?. —Tomó un pequeño sorbo, agradablemente sorprendida por el fresco sabor a hierbas en su paladar. —Mmm, es muy agradable.

—Me alegro de que te guste.

Ella tomó otro sorbo y notó que él no bebía.

—¿Tú no bebes?

—Estar contigo es mucho más embriagador que cualquier licor de la Tierra.

Ella rió y dio un paso más, saliendo al balcón.

—Me halagas. —El aire era tranquilo y frío, y aspiró profundamente. En los jardines, ardían aún muchas antorchas, iluminando las flores amortajadas por la noche. Sólo el mirador estaba todavía alumbrado con diminutas luces eléctricas.

—No es adulación, sino la verdad— dijo él.

—Sí, claro.

Ella tomó otro sorbo, disfrutando del sabor que se derramaba en su lengua y calentaba su estómago. Se dio media vuelta y se apoyó contra la balaustrada. Antes de que pudiera hablar, él se acercó. Sus dedos se enredaron en su pelo y comenzó a quitarle las horquillas.

—He deseado hacer esto toda la noche— dijo. Las lanzó sobre su hombro, dejando que aterrizaran descuidadamente en el balcón con unos débiles y metálicos _plinks_. No pudo impedir lanzar un gemido cuando sus fuertes dedos encontraban su cuero cabelludo, masajeándolo mientras su cabello se derramaba sobre sus hombros.

Sus ojos se cerraron mientras él frotaba un lugar particularmente sensitivo que había sido lastimado por una horquilla durante la noche.

—Eso se siente fantástico— gimió.

—Y se ve aún mejor.

Serena abrió los ojos. La máscara oscurecía la cara de Darien, pero no pudo ocultar el brillo profundo de deseo en sus ojos. La pasión se desenroscó como un gato en su vientre, y apretó los muslos mientras sentía el calor de la humedad inundarla.

—Bésame— susurró.

—Será un placer. —Él le sacó el vaso de la mano y lo puso a un lado, tomándola en sus brazos.

La boca de Darien tocó la suya; su lengua tentó sus labios hasta que ella los abrió. Su sabor, a hombre caliente, derramó un temblor sobre su piel mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban. Resbalando y deslizándose, tentativamente Serena asumió el control del beso, mordiendo el labio inferior de él. Sintiéndose más atrevida mientras un violento y mudo gemido ronroneaba en la garganta masculina, ella deslizó con ligereza las manos a los costados para alcanzar y ahuecar el trasero de Darien. Firme y estrecho, ella le dio un suave apretón, ubicando su erección contra el vértice húmedo de sus propios muslos. Ella cambió de posición, abriendo sus piernas muy ligeramente, ronroneando con un sonido de placer mientras él presionaba su calor húmedo.

Los dedos del hombre soltaron su pelo para aventurarse hacia abajo, zambulléndose en el escote trasero de su vestido. Ella soltó su boca con un sonido suave y húmedo.

—Necesito tocarte. —La respiración de Darien era jadeante.

—Por favor.

Sin decir una palabra, él la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó al dormitorio. Comparado con la luz de la luna en el balcón, el cuarto era oscuro y sombrío, un trasfondo perfecto para que los amantes permitieran que sus sentidos tomaran las riendas.

Darien la sentó en el borde de la cama, y luego cayó de rodillas. Alcanzando su tobillo, colocó el pie de la mujer en su muslo, y sus dedos ágiles desabrocharon las correas diminutas, dejando que las sandalias cayeran al piso antes de dirigirse al otro pie y repetir el proceso.

Las manos firmes acariciaron la parte interior de sus pantorrillas, torturadas por el sexy calzado. Ella gimió mientras él le daba un masaje en la parte de atrás de las rodillas, luego abajo otra vez, antes de levantarse.

Darien deslizó la mano bajo uno de sus brazos y comenzó a quitarle el vestido mientras desabrochaba la cremallera escondida. El corpiño cayó para revelar su sostén azul de encaje sin tirantes, y ella lo oyó contener el aliento.

Darien se dejó caer de rodillas otra vez, entre sus piernas. Depositó un beso entre sus pechos casi desnudos antes de seguir quitándole el vestido. En silencio, la urgió a levantar sus caderas para quitarle la prenda. Ella obedeció, arqueando las caderas para permitirle deslizar el vestido de su cuerpo.

—Cristo, mujer. —Su mandíbula se apretó con un chasquido casi audible cuando vio las diminutas braguitas a juego. —Vas a matarme.

Escondida bajo su máscara, Serena se sintió más atrevida mientras se apretaba contra él.

—Morirás como un hombre feliz— murmuró.

Ella enredó los dedos en su pelo mientras él la besaba apenas por encima del ombligo, haciendo que los dedos de los pies se le enroscaran cuando su lengua se sumergió en él. Darien tomó las manos de Serena, entrelazando sus dedos mientras la empujaba hacia atrás, recostándola en la cama. Los besos suaves marcaron un sendero caliente hacia abajo, donde acarició con la nariz el encaje azul y los rizos suaves que escondía.

—¿Darien?— la voz de la mujer tembló.

Sus manos se tensaron, instándola a acercarse a él, abriendo sus muslos para acomodar la anchura de sus hombros mientras la exponía a su contacto. Él acarició con la nariz el material delgado de sus braguitas, apartándolas, y, con el primer golpetazo de su lengua, derramaba el fuego en la sangre de su amante. Mientras se acomodaba para succionar la tensa gota de carne sensitiva, ella se mordió los labios para impedirse gritar ante las sensaciones deliciosas que creaba. El calor estalló a través de su cuerpo, mientras crecía la tensión que se anudaba bajo la hábil boca del hombre.

Hizo un sonido de protesta cuando él se detuvo y levantó la cabeza. Sus miradas se entrelazaron.

—Canta para mí— dijo. —Quiero oír tu placer.

Inclinó su cabeza otra vez y ella permaneció de espaldas en la cama. Mientras él acariciaba su carne sensibilizada, los gemidos suaves se derramaron de sus labios. Vagamente, ella se dio cuenta de los sonidos casi animales, pero no les prestó atención. Él quería oírla, experimentar lo que su contacto le hacía.

Él soltó su mano izquierda, deslizándola para acariciar los labios inferiores antes de introducir un dedo grueso en su canal apretado. Serena arqueó sus caderas mientras él la llenaba con un segundo dedo, sin que su lengua perdiera nunca su ritmo persuasivo.

La tensión aumentó en sus entrañas mientras Darien acariciaba su carne demandante, haciendo que sus gritos aumentaran en volumen. Contuvo el aliento mientras su mundo explotaba en espasmos de deleite contra su boca. Las estrellas, profundas y convulsivas, llovieron contra sus párpados cerrados mientras la liberación se derramaba a través de su cuerpo. Pareció continuar sin fin hasta que, definitivamente, su intensidad disminuyó y ella se combó contra la cama, con la respiración jadeante.

Vagamente se dio cuenta de que Darien se levantaba del piso. Oyó el sonido de una gaveta deslizándose, y luego lo escuchó caminar alrededor de la cama. Él abrió y cerró otra gaveta, mascullando mientras lo hacía.

Sintiéndose casi drogada de placer, ella se forzó a abrir los ojos, para verlo inmóvil al pie de la cama, con una expresión frustrada en la cara.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—No hay condones.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta.

—¿No tienes ninguno en tu cuarto?

—No, ya los busqué más temprano.

Ella parpadeó, luego comenzó a reírse.

—No creo que sea muy gracioso— gruñó él.

—Yo tampoco. —Ella se mordió los labios para contener la risa antes de continuar. —Pensaba en que tengo un cajón entero de aparatos sexuales en el cuarto de baño y ni siquiera podemos encontrar un solo condón. Hablando de falta de planificación. —Ella estalló de risa otra vez.

Él trepó a la cama de nuevo para acomodarse en medio de sus muslos abiertos.

—Esta falta de planificación me matará.

—Sigues diciendo lo mismo.

Ella se enderezó y lo agarró de los pantalones, sumergiendo los dedos en la cinturilla apenas a unas pulgadas de su erección. Lo llevó consigo hacia abajo, completamente vestido, acunándolo y envolviéndolo con las piernas. Él gimió y empujó involuntariamente, apretando su pene contra su centro sensible.

—No es la respuesta óptima, pero lo será en caso necesario— jadeó ella.

Él atrapó su boca en un beso abrasador mientras sus dedos capturaban sus caderas, guiándola en un ritmo perfecto. Ella enredó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas masculinas, entregándose a las sensaciones que él despertaba en su interior.

Y llegó al orgasmo otra vez, rápida y ferozmente.

Él hizo una pausa sólo lo suficiente para que ella recobrara el aliento antes de comenzar de nuevo, con sus empujes duros y salvajes. La urgencia se derramó en la piel de Serena y, en pocos segundos, alcanzó la culminación una tercera vez. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras una miríada de sensaciones se vaciaba a través de su cuerpo.

—¿Puedes soportar más?— la voz tensa de Darien sonó ruda en su oído.

Ella parpadeó, observando su cara, que era sólo una sombra, tan cerca de la suya. Su tono le dijo que estaba en agonía. Había sido multi-orgásmica por tanto tiempo como podía recordar, ya que usualmente continuaba con más energía que sus compañeros en cada ocasión. Pero nunca había visto a un hombre durar tanto como Darien.

Lo soltó y deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos. El frente de los pantalones de Darien estaba húmedo con su propia y femenina excitación, y abrió la cremallera, produciendo como respuesta un gemido estrangulado de él mientras se levantaba un poco, permitiéndole liberarlo.

Su aliento produjo un sonido sibilante a través de sus dientes mientras ella acariciaba su impresionante erección, desde la base hasta la punta. _Seda sobre acero,_ se dijo, maravillada por el tamaño que sentía pero no podía ver. Él empujó contra sus manos, en movimientos involuntarios y mansos que sabía que no podía evitar.

Ella ahuecó la cabeza, dirigiendo sus dedos a la sensitiva parte inferior de su miembro, maravillándose de la mezcla de éxtasis y dolor que sonó en sus gemidos. ¿Estaba lastimándolo? ¿Era él tan sensible que le provocaba dolor? Repitió el movimiento y él gruñó profundamente mientras empujaba contra sus manos, con más fuerza esta vez.

—Darien— susurró ella. —¿Te gusta esto?— ahuecó los testículos en una mano, y con la otra trazó un círculo alrededor de su punta delicada.

—Sí— jadeó él.

—Darien. Córrete para mí.

La respiración del hombre se hizo entrecortada mientras los dedos de Serena se enroscaban alrededor de su pene. Un sonido cercano al dolor escapó de su boca y ella a regañadientes lo soltó. Él se movió hacia abajo contra ella, apretando su acero contra el vientre femenino mientras empezaba a empujar.

Una vez.

Dos veces.

Un grito se desgarró desde el fondo de su alma mientras llegaba al orgasmo. El calor se derramó sobre la piel de Serena, donde sus vientres se apretaban. Exaltándose por la sensación de la liberación de Darien, ella le deslizó los brazos alrededor de los hombros mientras él se movía contra ella, su aliento caliente contra su cuello mientras temblaba por la fuerza de su liberación. El aroma de hombre caliente y sexo compartido perfumaba el aire, y ella soltó un suspiro lujurioso. Estaba saciada.

—Conseguiré los condones mañana. —Él presionó un beso perezoso en su cuello.

—Mmm, hoy. Es ya _mañana_.

—De acuerdo, hoy.

—Una caja grande— lo incitó.

Él le dejó una pequeña marca de amor en la garganta.

—Una caja enorme.

Ella sonrió abiertamente mientras un escalofrío de posesión la recorría. Relajada, estiró sus piernas, reprimiendo una risa cuando se percató de que no se habían tomado el tiempo suficiente para quitarse las medias o el sostén.

La próxima vez.

* * *

**Pequeñas aqui les dejo el capitulo 3, como se los dije el lemmon comienza desde el principio de la que por son solo 10 he podido actualizar tan rapido por que ando con mucho trabajo, asi que tal vez este actualizando un dia si y uno sigo haciendole muy seguido.**

**Besolos chicas!**


	5. Capitulo 4

******Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de J.C. Wilder conocida como ****Dominique Adair **y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**Capitulo IV**

Ella llevaba puesto su regalo.

Darien observó a Serena mientras charlaba con dos rubias altas, tal vez gemelas, vestidas como lujuriosas camareras, exponiendo más piel de la que cubría su ropa. Serena tenía un vaso de champaña en una mano y una sonrisa enorme en la cara, sus ojos azules centelleando detrás de su antifaz color borgoña.

La seda colorida de su falda lamía la parte superior de sus botas de cuero negro. Mientras se volvía para saludar a Seiya, Darien vio momentáneamente sus blancas enaguas ribeteadas de encaje. El corsé negro de terciopelo hacía que su cintura se viera imposiblemente pequeña, convirtiendo la hendidura entre sus pechos, normalmente apetitosa, en una de proporciones abundantes.

Se relamió los labios mientras la tomaba por los hombros, cubiertos por el blanco y fino lino. Se había puesto la camisa bajo el corsé para cubrir un poco su piel expuesta, sin duda. Pero a él no le importaba. Más que cualquier otra cosa, su modestia sólo acrecentaba su atractivo. Una banda estrecha de piedras negras rodeaba su garganta, y se había puesto una pañoleta brillantemente colorida sobre los brazos para cubrir la mitad de su espalda

Con ese regalo agregado a su ropa, se veía como la bella gitana rusa que él recordaba. Cerró sus ojos y recreó una imagen de Serena bailando bajo una luna llena, sus pies desnudos, su pelo enmarañado y lleno de flores silvestres.

Esa era la noche para averiguar con seguridad si ella era la_ única_, y para hacerlo, tenía que despojarla del traje. Abrió los ojos, su mirada aferrándose a ella. Era un trabajo difícil, pero él era el hombre adecuado para hacerlo.

El aliento de Serena quedó atrapado en su garganta mientras veía a Darien acercarse a ella. Los ajustados pantalones de cuero negro se pegaban a cada pulgada de sus piernas, acentuando sus músculos mientras se movía. Su camisa de mangas largas, color azul marino, se agitaba mientras avanzaba, con el pecho abierto, dejando su estómago ondulado a la vista. Alrededor de su cintura delgada, había atado una pañoleta de seda de Borgoña que hacía juego con su falda. Remetida en ella, había una daga adornada con joyas.

Se veía peligroso, y era todo suyo.

Apretó sus muslos mientras un impulso de calor brotaba a la vida. _Esa noche era la noche._

Con un crujido de sus faldas color café claro, Sabrina, una de las gemelas, se dirigió hacia Darien, con una oscilación exagerada en su andar

—Oh, demonios, tengo que probar esto. —Movió un hombro, permitiendo que su blusa se deslizara, revelando su piel pálida. —Pues bien, hola.

Darien le dirigió un breve saludo con la cabeza y esquivó a la rubia depredadora. El aliento de Serena salió en un suspiro mientras él enroscaba un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la arrastraba hacia su pecho. Su boca descendió y la tomó en un beso que fue poderoso y carnal al mismo tiempo.

Ella se apoyó en él, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros mientras él insinuaba un muslo fuerte entre los suyos, presionando contra el ápice húmedo de sus muslos. Ella se retorció para acercarse más, cualquier cosa para apaciguar la doliente necesidad que sólo él encendía.

—Te extrañé— gruñó él.

Una risa burbujeó en su garganta.

—Y yo a ti.

—Ven. —Él echó un vistazo a la fiesta al aire libre antes de encontrar su mirada. —Busquemos algún lugar tranquilo.

Ella asintió, y del brazo, caminaron hacia las puertas que conducían a los jardines.

—¿Viste eso?— dijo Sabrina en un burlón susurro en voz alta.

—Con toda seguridad— dijo su gemela, Samara, con un asomo de risa en su voz. —Tú, mi amor, fuiste pateada hasta la cuneta.

El apretón de Serena se tensó en la cintura de Darien. Él la había reclamado frente a todo el mundo. Se consideraba una mujer liberada, moderna, pero había algo maravilloso en sus métodos cavernícolas, y no podía negar que la emoción la poseía cuando la besaba.

Los sonidos de la fiesta se desvanecieron mientras entraban en los jardines. Las antorchas tiki estaban situadas en intervalos regulares a lo largo del camino, iluminándolo a través de la oscuridad. El perfume nocturno de los jazmines y la lavanda en flor se arremolinaba alrededor de su cabeza mientras él la conducía hacia el pequeño mirador en el centro del jardín.

Su corazón latió pesada y dolorosamente en su pecho mientras él la atraía al interior oscuro y a sus brazos. Su boca era suave, caliente mientras la besaba. Su toque tierno, respetuoso. Había desaparecido el hombre que aventurara una reclamación pública, y ahora estaba Darien, simplemente un hombre.

Sus manos se movieron furtivamente alrededor de la cintura masculina, mientras él la besaba, seduciendo sus sentidos y enviando su mente a un remolino de olvido. Él mordió su boca mientras le quitaba el chal para acariciar sus hombros a través del lino.

Interrumpió el beso y apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

—Te deseo— suspiró.

—Puedes tenerme. —Ella presionó un beso en su barbilla, notando que él se había afeitado recientemente.

Un estremecimiento lo recorrió, y besó el borde de la mandíbula de Serena antes de inclinarse para mordisquear su cuello. Los dedos ligeros recorrieron el borde de sus senos expuestos.

—Te ves preciosa— masculló él contra su carne.

—Es una publicidad engañosa.

Él dio una risa sorprendida, luego la abrazó.

—No hay nada falso en ti, mi amor.

_Oh, no estaría tan segura acerca de eso._

Serena alejó el pensamiento intruso mientras enroscaba sus dedos en la pechera de su camisa para atraerlo en un beso sensual. Él estaba completamente excitado, porque podía sentir su erección apretada contra su vientre. Lo deseaba; dolorida y vacía, la humedad caliente entre sus muslos la inundaba, necesitando acunar esa dureza donde lo exigía tan desesperadamente. Sus senos se pusieron tensos, sus pezones duros, su piel resbaladiza de necesidad.

Darien la echó para atrás contra uno de los soportes del mirador, inmovilizándola contra la columna con su cuerpo grande. Rompió el beso, con la respiración jadeante mientras se apoyaba en ella. Atrapando su muslo, le levantó la pierna, sosteniéndola sobre su propia cadera. El aliento de la mujer se volvió urgente mientras él empujaba contra su centro, enviando una ráfaga de calor directamente hasta los dedos del pie.

—Puedo oler tu excitación— musitó él.

Ella gimió mientras él sumergía los dedos en su corsé, tentando sus pezones con sus uñas. Su aroma se arremolinó en su mente, caliente y almizclado, fusionándose con los perfumes de las flores del jardín.

—Y puedo oler la tuya. —Ella mordió su mandíbula.

Él gruñó, frustrado por no poder tocarla a través del corsé demasiado ajustado.

—Necesito quitarte esto.

Ella lanzó una risa ahogada y gutural.

—Eso puede tomar un rato.

—No, no lo hará. —Él se retiró el cuchillo de la cinturilla de sus pantalones. Serena se tensó, relajándose sólo cuando él examinó los cordones del corsé.

—Lo echarás a perder.

—Te compraré una docena más.

Serena estaba asombrada de la velocidad con la cual él manejaba el cuchillo. En unos cuantos segundos, había cortado los cordones en la parte trasera y el corsé se desprendió, y su una vez montañosos pechos recobraron su forma natural.

Apartando el tejido a un lado, él ahuecó las manos sobre sus senos mientras ella suspiraba de deleite. Él envolvió un brazo alrededor de su trasero y la elevó más alto, con su boca hambrienta en su piel expuesta. Succionó su carne, con los dedos femeninos ensortijándose en su pelo, abrazándolo fuertemente mientras ola tras ola de sensaciones se disparaba a través de ella.

Abruptamente, él la soltó y la colocó sobre sus pies. Ella se apoyó contra la columna, apenas capaz de levantarse, con los sentidos arremolinados en una ola de agitación. Observó con ojos narcotizados mientras él se abría los pantalones y liberaba su miembro turgente. En la semioscuridad del mirador, no podía verlo bien; él era sólo una sombra entre las sombras. Pero conocía bien sus proporciones, pues había soñado con él cuando dormía. Oyó el rasgón de la fina hoja metálica y el chasquido suave del látex, y luego él la atrajo otra vez, retorciendo la falda en su puño.

Le quitó las bragas antes de volver a tomarla en sus brazos, reanudando su anterior posición. Ella arqueó las caderas, sintiendo sus dedos moverse sobre su carne húmeda hasta que encontró su abertura, y luego hundía un dedo profundamente. Ella gimió, mientras sus caderas se arqueaban para facilitar su invasión. Serena se estremeció, con los dedos hundiéndose en el cabello masculino mientras él la acariciaba, preparándola para su entrada. Cuando él no pudo aguantar más, quitó su mano y la reemplazó con la cabeza ancha de su erección.

La mujer gimió mientras él empujaba, estirando su carne caliente con la suya. Con lentos y acariciantes movimientos, Darien entró en ella, con cada movimiento llevándolo más profundo que el último. Ella gimió, presionándole contra él, deseándolo más profundo, pero temiendo no poder tomarlo por completo. Para su asombro, él se hundió profundamente, su respiración áspera cantando en su oído.

El apretón se tensó en las caderas de Serena, arqueándola para tomar su empuje mientras él comenzaba a moverse. Ella estaba abierta y vulnerable mientras él presionaba. El arrebato inexorable de deseo la arrolló, cuando su cuerpo se tensó contra el de él mientras un grito quedo redimía la tensión de su cuerpo.

Luego un estremecimiento barrió su cuerpo mientras el orgasmo la atravesaba. Fue tan fuerte que la realidad se desvaneció, y sólo existieron Darien y ella en el mundo. Sus espasmos provocaron la liberación masculina también, y con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, un grito explotó en su boca, con las manos del hombre manteniendo cautivas sus caderas mientras viajaban hacia los cielos juntos.

—Nos perdimos la fiesta— musitó Darien mientras su mujer tomaba una rebanada de melocotón fresco. Una única gota de jugo refulgió en sus labios y él luchó contra el deseo de lamer la dulzura de su piel. En lugar de eso, sostuvo su cabeza en la mano, cómodamente estirado en la cama espaciosa.

—¿Lamentas habértela perdido?

Serena se chupó los labios y negó con la cabeza.

—Ni por un momento. —Seleccionó una fresa madura del tazón de frutas. —¿Y tú?

—En absoluto— Él sonrió—.Prefiero estar aquí contigo.

Un sonrojo suave inundó sus mejillas mientras ella masticaba. Se habían quitado las máscaras horas antes, y él no podía dejar de mirarla. El resplandor de oro de las candelas que se esparcía alrededor del cuarto hacía que su piel pareciera de oro. Su cabello estaba suelto, los mechones gruesos cayendo por debajo de sus hombros en ondas de seda. Sus ojos azules y profundos eran oscuros y estaban rodeados por pestañas gruesas. Su boca era llena, su labio inferior enrojecido por sus besos.

Ella llevaba una túnica de seda mientras él permanecía desnudo a su mirada. Había lamentado que ella hubiera elegido vestir la prenda, pero no quería presionarla. Pronto, ella se encontraría lo suficientemente a gusto como para permanecer desnuda frente él, y Darien era un hombre paciente.

—Me estás mirando fijo otra vez— dijo ella.

—No lo puedo remediar, eres bella.

Ella sumergió otra mora en un tazón de crema chantilly.

—No, no lo soy. —Lamió la informe masa blanca con diminutos y felinos movimientos. Su ingle se tensó ante el pensamiento de ella lamiéndolo en la misma forma.

—¿Por qué las mujeres siempre dicen eso?

Ella sumergió su mora en la crema otra vez.

—No sé por qué otra mujer lo diría. —Ella se encogió de hombros. —Soy como soy. No puedo hacerme responsable de la genética.

—¿Tu madre es bella?

—Lo era. Era muy bella. —Serena lamió la mora hasta dejarla limpia antes de darle un pequeño mordisco. —Era cantante, y conoció a mi papá en Broadway. Oh, el escándalo que provocaron… — Sus ojos brillaron de diversión

—Cuéntamelo todo. —Él quería saberlo todo acerca de ella. Su pasado, sus amantes, su familia, sus sueños cuando era niña, su color favorito y qué deleites esperaba de su futuro.

—Mi madre era Ikuko Adachi, y su nombre artístico fue Ikuko Kojima. Era una corista Japonesa en Nueva York a finales de los años cincuenta. Trabajó muy duro y finalmente fue recompensada con un papel en _El Violinista en el Tejado_. Fue durante esa obra que conoció a mi papá. —Ella lanzó el tallo en la bandeja, arrugando su nariz en su dirección. —¿Estás seguro de que no te aburriré con esto?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Por favor, continúa.

—Mi papá era el heredero de una fortuna del pan o una fortuna en pan, dependiendo de cómo quieras verlo. ¿Has escuchado de _Kenji Tsukino_?

No lo había hecho, pero asintió de cualquier manera.

—Él nació con la proverbial cuchara de plata en su boca. Mi papá y algunos de sus amigos de la universidad escaparon de su _campus_ universitario y fueron a la ciudad. Vio a Ikuko y eso fue todo. Cayó locamente enamorado y se dispuso a poseerla. —Buscó otra mora. —Le envió flores, regalos, la visitó cada fin de semana y se llamaron uno al otro día por medio. Estaban casados ocho meses después de conocerse.

—¿Fueron felices?

Ella giró la fruta en sus manos, con la expresión pensativa.

—¿Qué es ser feliz? Tuvieron una niña, yo. Vivieron una vida de riqueza y privilegios, pero mi madre nunca olvidó de dónde provenía. La familia de mi padre la despreciaba por ser actriz y yo creo que eso la molestaba bastante. —Serena se encogió de hombros. —Ella amaba a mi papá y me amaba a mí. Pero siempre tuve la impresión de que sintió que se perdía de algo importante en su vida. ¿Tal vez debería haber continuado con su carrera? Hablaba de hacer algunos papeles pequeños, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad. Murió cuando yo tenía trece años de edad.

Él le rozó la rodilla con sus dedos.

—Lo siento.

Ella lanzó la mora sobre la bandeja, intacta.

—Parece como si hubiera pasado toda una vida.

—Eso no disminuye el dolor. ¿Qué sucedió con tu padre?

—Él se volvió a casar y tiene una familia nueva. Tres chicas y un chico.

Él acarició la piel blanda de la parte interior de su rodilla mientras hablaba.

—¿Los ves seguido?

—Varias veces al año. Mi padre se mudó con ellos a California, porque decía que ya no podía permanecer en Nueva York. Había demasiados recuerdos en cada esquina.

—¿Qué ocurrió con la pequeña Serena ?

La sonrisa que ella le lanzó amenazó con ensortijarle los dedos de los pies.

—La pequeña Serena creció para convertirse en una mujer devastadoramente bella. —Ella se elevó a la altura de sus rodillas y se movió más cerca. —Se convirtió en una leyenda, con una gran cantidad de guapos amantes…— lo empujó hasta que él quedó de espaldas, y deslizó una pierna sobre él, sentándose en sus muslos. —A todos los cuales ella abandonaba— inclinó su cabeza y depositó besos sobre su pecho mientras hablaba— a un lado, uno por uno.

Él rió ahogadamente y extendió las manos sobre las rodillas femeninas.

—¿En verdad?

Ella levantó la cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa perversa.

—Mmm, hasta ahora, al menos.

—Eso es reconfortante. —Se desperezó brindarle mejor acceso mientras ella lo mordisqueaba con rumbo al sur. Contuvo el aliento mientras su pelo acariciaba su ingle.

Había algo casi dolorosamente erótico en observar a una mujer dar placer a su hombre. Los ojos de Darien se estrecharon mientras ella mordía el área sensitiva justo debajo de su ombligo. Sus dedos se envolvieron alrededor de su miembro y sus ojos casi resplandecieron con el poder de la lujuria. Él murmuró su aceptación y cerró los ojos, rindiéndose a su mágico contacto.

La lengua femenina giró sobre la punta sensitiva y él luchó contra el deseo de abalanzarse sobre ella cuando acarició un lugar especialmente sensible. Las sensaciones se ensortijaron en su estómago mientras chupaba, su suave contacto, a pesar de todo, reconfortante.

Serena hizo una pausa, y Darien sintió que algo frío lo tocaba y sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente.

Ella sujetaba el tazón de crema chantilly y generosamente recubría la cabeza de su miembro con la mezcla. Una vez cubierto, dejó el tazón en la mesita, y después de chuparse los dedos, recogió el tazón de jarabe de chocolate. Sumergiendo sus dedos, lloviznó el líquido sobre la torre blanca, riendo mientras su pene latía, amenazando con tumbar su revestimiento blanco.

—¿Has terminado?— preguntó él, divertido a pesar de sí mismo.

—Todavía no. —Ella se chupó los dedos otra vez y alcanzó el tazón de frutas, buscando una cereza. La colocó en la cima, donde se bamboleó precariamente. —Ahora sí— le disparó una sonrisa encendida. —Supongo que el postre esta vez eres tú— ella agachó la cabeza.

—Quítate la bata— dijo él.

Ella arqueó una ceja, sosteniendo su mirada ardiente mientras tiraba del lazo de seda y el material se abría para revelar su cuerpo.

Sus senos eran firmes y altos, su piel cremosa y pálida, y la pequeña marca de nacimiento en forma de corazón, de color frambuesa, se destacaba contra su piel pálida.

La garganta de Darien se contrajo. Ella tenía la marca de nacimiento. Era _la Única._

Sus caderas eran delgadas, sus piernas largas y fuertes mientras se despojaba de la bata. Una suave sombra de vello rubio cubría su montículo femenino, a pulgadas escasas de su miembro recubierto de crema.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante para morder la crema ya tibia, y él escondió un gemido mientras sus labios acariciaban la parte inferior sensitiva de su cabeza y lamía la mezcla fundida de chocolate y crema.

—Mmm— ronroneó. —Delicioso. Podría comer esto durante toda la noche.

Él gimió. No había forma que él durara toda la noche, no a ese ritmo. Ella lo lamió por completo, dando pequeñas y gatunas lametadas mientras lo limpiaba desde la raíz hasta la cabeza, antes de tomarlo completamente en su boca. Él era tan grande que no podía tomar mucho, pero hizo buen uso de su mano y, en minutos, él se tensaba bajo ella.

—Serena, voy a estallar— pronunció él con voz áspera.

Ella deslizó rápidamente un condón antes de levantarse sobre él, con sus dedos delgados guiándolo a su entrada húmeda. Él clavó los talones en la cama mientras ella frotaba la cabeza ancha de su miembro contra su abertura resbaladiza. Con los ojos cerrados y la expresión embelesada, ella mecía sus caderas y se dejaba invadir, mientras Darien apretaba los puños al sentirla alojarlo en su calor dulce.

Él deslizó sus manos hasta la cintura de la mujer mientras ella se movía lenta e indolentemente. Apoyando sus manos contra su pecho, ella lo montó hasta alcanzar la perfección. Su orgasmo provocó el de él, entremezclando sus gritos mientras él alcanzaba la liberación en impetuosos borbotones, en el interior profundo de sus entrañas.

Logró abrir los ojos mientras ella se hundía en su pecho con un suspiro. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, Darien frotó su columna vertebral en un movimiento lento, sintiéndose completo por primera vez en medio siglo.

* * *

**Aqui esta el capitulo 4 de la conocemos la historia de Serena y cof cof bueno pues lemmon xD jajajaja.**

**Disfrutenlo lindas!**

**Besolos**


	6. Capitulo 5

**********Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de J.C. Wilder conocida como ****Dominique Adair **y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**********Capitulo V**

Maldiciendo silenciosamente, Darien se deslizó de su cama con desgana. El cielo fuera de la ventana se teñía de color con la mañana entrante, y él tenía que marcharse a su guarida en minutos o afrontar las dolorosas consecuencias.

Desnudo, recogió su ropa desparramada, lanzándola descuidadamente sobre su brazo mientras se movía alrededor del cuarto. Las puntas de sus dedos acariciaron el rígido corsé de terciopelo y lo recogió. El perfume de Serena se elevó de la tela mientras una puñalada de deseo se disparaba a sus ijares. Su puño se tensó alrededor de las duras ballenas de plástico. Levantó el corsé hasta su nariz, inspirando su perfume, el perfume de su piel. Un estremecimiento suave lo recorrió, y su brazo cayó como si sus músculos fueron repentinamente incapaces de soportar incluso el peso leve de la prenda.

Siempre había sido débil en lo que a ella concernía. Con cada encarnación, su deseo por ella aumentaba, y cada vez que la había perdido, se había sentido desolado. No importaba cuán duro lo hubiera intentado, nunca había tenido éxito en salvarle la vida. Con cada pérdida, había perdido otra pieza de sí mismo hasta que a menudo se preguntaba si algo quedaba del humano que una vez había sido.

Dejó caer el corsé en el espaldar y miró a su amante. Serena yacía sobre su estómago, con los cobertores enredados alrededor de sus largas piernas, su espalda desnuda. Su pelo estaba enmarañado por culpa de sus dedos mientras habían hecho amor, sus labios hinchados de sus besos. Sonrosada de vida, su piel resplandecía de satisfacción.

Los labios de Darien se tensaron. Ella era suya, ahora y para siempre y, esta vez, él estaba decidido a no volver a perderla nunca.

El latido bajo en su cabeza la sacó del sueño al completo desvelo en segundos. Serena abrió los ojos, con su corazón contrayéndose en la oscuridad del cuarto. Un grito se cerró en su garganta mientras se incorporaba en su nido de sábanas sedosas y su mano se movía a su frente, donde el dolor ardiente estaba concentrado. No podía ver nada.

—No…

Sus rodillas colapsaron mientras trataba de ponerse de pie y caía al piso cerca de la cama. Sus manos temblaron incontrolablemente mientras las lágrimas de desesperación llenaban sus ojos.

No ahora, todavía no.

Las amenazantes lágrimas se derramaron y se cubrió los ojos con los puños, tratando de detener la marea. El aroma de Darien se arremolinaba a su alrededor, llenándola de un sentido de anhelo tan poderoso que casi se encogió bajo su acometida. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, casi dejó de respirar, con su corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza que pensó que podría estallarle en el pecho. Qué no hubiera dado por tener sus brazos a su alrededor por cinco minutos más. Dejó escapar una risa amarga. ¿A quién quería engañar? Cinco años en sus brazos nunca serían suficientes.

Él nunca debía saberlo.

Se hundió en el alfombrado mientras los sollozos indefensos se desgarraban a través de ella. Apenas lo conocía, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que se habían conocido desde siempre. Nunca había conocido a un hombre con quien se hubiera sentido inmediatamente a gusto, con quien hubiera sentido que podía decir casi cualquier cosa y él no mostraría sorpresa. Darien parecía entenderla mejor que ella misma. Qué cruel broma del destino había sido conocerlo justamente cuando su vida se acababa.

Apagó los sollozos con las manos hasta que no pudo llorar más. Le ardía la garganta y su dolor de cabeza se había intensificado, aunque no era tan insoportable como para buscar las píldoras contra el dolor que llevaba con ella a todas partes.

Todavía no.

La Dostora Mizuno le había dicho que probablemente sería la forma en que moriría. El tumor que lentamente destruía su cerebro le quitaría primero la vista, la conciencia y la vida en breve plazo. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer, porque el tumor era inoperable y, esa vez, la mataría.

La última vez que se había enfrentado a ese demonio había sido casi cuatro años antes. Después de largas y dolorosas sesiones de radiación, quimioterapia y luego finalmente la cirugía, la Doctora Mizuno la había declarado libre del cáncer. Tan cercano, y con todo, tan lejano…

Se mordió los labios con fuerza. Había ido a la casa de Seiya para tener una última aventura amorosa con un hombre bien parecido. Desde antes de su último diagnóstico tres meses atrás no había salido con nadie y, después del diagnóstico, no había sentido justo involucrarse con un hombre sabiendo que él sólo la perdería. Nadie sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba de vida.

Esa vez realmente era el fin.

Se restregó los ojos. No podría quejarse… Bueno, podía hacerlo, ¿pero quién la escucharía? Con el primer diagnóstico, sus oportunidades habían sido menores al cincuenta por ciento, y ella había desafiado las probabilidades y había sobrevivido cuatro años.

Habían sido unos maravillosos... no, habían sido unos _mágicos_ cuatro años, y había saboreado cada momento de ellos.

Había tenido la suerte de tener los recursos financieros para vivir como deseaba gracias a un fideicomiso de su abuela paterna. Había viajado, había visto casi todo lo que había querido ver, había pasado el tiempo con sus amigos, se había ofrecido voluntariamente a diversas obras de beneficencia, y ahora estaba escribiendo el capítulo final de una vida maravillosa.

¿Qué daría por un día más?

Cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa en absoluto.

Inhaló por la nariz, con las lágrimas amenazando otra vez con escapar al pensar en Darien. No, era mejor que se fuera ahora, antes de que él supiera que estaba enferma. Por un corto tiempo él se preguntaría qué le habría sucedido, por qué se habría ido sin decir palabra, pero era lo mejor. No quería que supiera que estaba enferma. Quería que él la recordara como había estado la noche anterior, sana y saludable, riéndose en sus brazos.

Apoyó las manos contra la alfombra y se empujó para levantarse. Manteniendo los ojos cerrados, se apoyó contra la cama, necesitando un momento de oscuridad para recomponerse. Mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados, podía engañarse voluntariamente fingiendo ser normal por breves segundos más. Cada vez que había cerrado sus ojos, todo era oscuro, ¿correcto? Pero cuando los abriera, su mundo cambiaría para siempre.

Parpadeó, con el corazón en la garganta.

El cuarto estaba más claro.

Parpadeó otra vez, apenas atreviéndose a creer lo que veía. Fuera de la ventana, caía una llovizna gris y el sol luchaba por penetrar a través de la maraña de nubes. Atontada, luchó por ponerse de rodillas y gateó a través del océano de alfombras en busca del parche descolorido de luz de sol que fluía a través de las ventanas. Casi no percibía los quejidos apenas perceptibles que escapaban de su garganta mientras alcanzaba los ventanales, sus palmas presionadas contra el vidrio frío mientras la luz del sol, más fuerte ahora, caía en cascada sobre ella.

Las lágrimas humedecieron sus mejillas mientras su vista se nublaba. Parpadeó para apartar la humedad y la escena se hizo más nítida. La lluvia disminuyó hasta convertirse en una niebla fina y el sol penetró a través de las nubes, iluminando los jardines al otro lado de las ventanas.

Su mirada rebotó locamente en todas las cosas, moviéndose desde las rosas brillantes hacia la masa enmarañada de ramas llenas de púas. El querubín gordo en la fuente central continuaba derramando agua desde un florero grande, con una sonrisa abierta y ridícula en su cara. Las filas de cercos de protección de brillante color verde refulgían con lluvia a la luz cada vez más fuerte mientras un sentimiento de alegría atenazaba firmemente su corazón.

_No me he quedado ciega. Era la lluvia, sólo la lluvia._

La risa burbujeó en su garganta, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Las lágrimas fluyeron a través de su cara, calentándose al sol mientras ella daba silenciosamente las gracias por otro día más.

Él no podía apartar la vista de ella.

Darien miró por encima de su hombro a tiempo para ver a Serena inclinarse para evitar una rama sobresaliente, segura y estable en la silla de montar. Su caballo, una suave yegua gris, caminaba cómodamente detrás del suyo mientras montaban en la noche oscura de Colorado. El aire era frío, pero su suéter grueso debería mantenerla lo suficientemente caliente.

Él miró hacia delante. Hasta que él pudiera calentarla, claro.

Cuando había ido a su cuarto, escasos momentos después de la puesta del sol, ella se había lanzado a sus brazos como si hubiera temido nunca volverlo a ver. A él le agradó su reacción. Le recordaba a la mujer que había sido antes. Siempre abierta y cariñosa, esta encarnación de su amor era mucho más cautelosa de lo que había sido en cualquier otra vida. No obstante, era mayor de lo que hubiera sido nunca también. Consideró cuidadosamente eso por un segundo. En esa vida, había vivido para ser mayor que en cualquier otra. Tal vez, en algún nivel cósmico, ¿lo habría estado esperando también?

Le encantaba esa idea. Pronto, sería el momento de contarle acerca de sus vidas juntos. Por ahora, todavía tenía trabajo por hacer. Mientras más unida se sintiera a él, más suave sería la transición cuando llegara el tiempo de contárselo.

O así lo esperaba.

Apartó a la fuerza el pensamiento. Tendría éxito; el universo no podía ser tan cruel para quitársela otra vez. Esa noche no iba a preocuparse, pues estaba a punto de mostrarle la octava maravilla y no podía esperar a ver su reacción.

El sendero se hacía cada vez más rocoso, pero los caballos siguieron el camino con facilidad. Sin duda habían andado por ese sendero hacia la gruta en muchas ocasiones.

Algunos minutos más tarde, un afloramiento rocoso rodeado por árboles surgió a la vista. Él dirigió a su caballo hacia un área protegida entre algunos árboles altos antes de hablar.

—Nos apearemos aquí. —Frenó su caballo y se apeó antes de volverse para ayudarla. Nacido para la silla de montar, él había cabalgado desde que tenía tres años de edad.

—¿Estamos todavía en la propiedad de Seiya?— preguntó ella.

—Sí. —Él deslizó las manos alrededor de su cintura y la bajó a tierra. —Apenas hemos rascado la superficie de sus territorios. Sin embargo, nuestro destino está ahí adelante.

Ella asintió, su sonrisa burlona a la luz de la luna.

—Tanto secreto.

—Simplemente espera, y verás lo que tengo guardado para ti. —Él contoneó sus cejas con una fingida mirada lasciva.

Ella parpadeó, luego sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Esa calle tiene dos direcciones, mi amigo.

—Cuento con ello.

Él buscó la mochila y sacó unas estacas de una solapa lateral. Clavándolas en la tierra, ató a los caballos con suficiente campo libre para pastar. Luego deslizó la mochila sobre su espalda, ajustándola hasta que le resultara cómoda. —Ven. —Extendió la mano hacia ella.

Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, y Darien la condujo al bosque.

—Está demasiado oscuro, ¿cómo puedes ver?— preguntó ella, tropezándose con una rama.

—Sigue mis pasos y estarás bien. He estado aquí muchas veces y conozco el camino de memoria. No te preocupes, no te llevaré por mal camino.

Ella lanzó una risa gutural.

—Eso es una lástima; es exactamente lo que esperaba.

Él le dio a su mano un apretón mientras se acercaban al afloramiento rocoso que ocultaba su destino. Rodeando un grupo de arbustos, Darien la guió en la oscuridad hasta una fisura que un glaciar había hecho en la roca.

—¿A dónde vamos?— había tensión en la voz de Serena.

—Paciencia, vale la pena el viaje. —Él dio a su mano un apretón reconfortante.

Caminaron alrededor de veinte pies, rodeando y evitando las protuberancias de roca del estrecho pasaje. Él la guió hasta que el sendero se abrió a un mundo maravilloso. El hombre dio un paso a un lado para permitir a Serena seguir, y oyó su inspiración mientras ella entraba en la burbuja de luz.

Estaban de pie sobre una pequeña saliente, mirando desde lo alto una gran fuente termal. Las paredes de rojo ocre resplandecían a la luz oscilante de docenas de antorchas que iluminaban un manantial a diez pies por debajo. Las rocas colgaban suspendidas sobre el agua, formando una serie de salientes y escalones que posibilitaban ir de arriba abajo por la piscina. El calor irradiaba desde la fuente mientras el vapor flotaba suavemente hacia arriba en zarcillos perezosos. En lo alto, el cielo de terciopelo negro parecía constelado con millones de diamantes. Los muros de rocas ocre se levantaban a veinticinco pies sobre la base como una taza de café extrañamente redondeada, conteniendo el calor del manantial.

—Nunca he visto nada como esto— dijo ella.

Darien sonrió, contento con su respuesta.

—He estado en casi todos los países del mundo y tampoco he visto nunca cualquier cosa como esta. —Miró su cara impresionada. —Ven, compartamos sus deleites.

Él la guió por un sinuoso camino de piedras que conducían al fondo. Serena corrió rápida y ligeramente hacia el borde del estanque y se dejó caer de cuclillas para sumergir sus dedos en el agua, con una mirada de placer extremo en su cara.

—Esto es asombroso. ¿Qué tan profundo es?

—Treinta o cuarenta pies más o menos. —Él se quitó la mochila mientras caminaba hacia una roca grande y plana. A través de las suelas de sus botas, podía sentir el calor en las plantas de los pies. —Es asombroso, y lo mejor de todo es que estamos a solas.

Ella se levantó y caminó hacia él mientras Darien colocaba sobre suelo sus provisiones.

—Qué casualidad. —Sus dedos se enroscaron alrededor de la parte inferior de su suéter y lo levantó lentamente, torturándolo mientras exponía cada pulgada deliciosa de piel antes de quitárselo por la cabeza. Bajo la lana voluminosa, ella llevaba puesto un pequeño sostén verde esmeralda que apenas cubría sus senos. —Hace calor aquí, ¿no crees?— preguntó ella, con una expresión inocente y tentadora al mismo tiempo.

—Sí. —Él se relamió los labios. —Y se pone más caliente a cada minuto— se sentó, poniéndose cómodo, ansioso de ver lo que ella haría después.

Serena extendió el suéter en una roca caliente antes de continuar su camino hacia él. Sus dedos hábiles deshicieron el botón de sus pantalones vaqueros, luego abrieron la cremallera. Se detuvo ante él antes de levantar un pie, colocándolo en el ángulo entre sus piernas, a pulgadas de su excitación.

—¿Puedes ayudarme con las botas?

Él contuvo una sonrisa mientras desataba los cordones con una mano y deslizaba la otra tan arriba bajo las perneras del pantalón como era posible tocando la tersura de su piel. Los ojos de Serena se estrecharon mientras él le quitaba una bota, después el calcetín, y luego se detenía el tiempo suficiente como para brindarle al arco del pie una lenta caricia con un dedo.

Una sonrisa curvó la boca del hombre mientras ella bajaba un pie y levantaba el otro. Él repitió el proceso, esta vez demorándose sobre el hueso fino de su tobillo, y sonrió cuando ella tembló y apartó el pie, cuidándose de alejarse a una distancia segura antes de quitarse los pantalones. Sus bragas hacían juego con el sostén, y eran ridículamente pequeñas. Él se relamió los labios mientras la devoraba con los ojos.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Él la miró a la cara.

—¿Qué piensas tú?

Ella se acercó y dejó caer su mirada hacia su entrepierna. Él sintió su miembro latir bajo el calor de su mirada.

—Creo que lo estás disfrutando, o al menos, él lo hace.

Él la alcanzó, jalándola hacia la V hecha por sus piernas, y luego depositó un beso sonoro en su estómago.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?— masculló contra su piel dulce.

Ella entrelazó los dedos en su pelo y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, buscando su mirada azul oscura y soñolienta.

—Todo, espero. —Inclinándose sobre él, lo atrapó en un beso ardiente y cargado de promesas. Su lengua se enredó con la de él mientras su sabor femenino estallaba a través de su sistema nervioso, excitando sus sentidos.

Ella lo soltó y se alejó, y él tuvo que refrenarse para no atraparla otra vez. Quería más, mucho más, pero tenían tiempo para eso. Todo el tiempo del mundo.

Sin desviar la mirada, ella levantó las manos para soltarse el cabello hasta que cayó en olas gruesas y suaves sobre sus hombros. Pasó los dedos por esa seda y él captó un aroma a hierbas y supo que era suyo.

—¿Te unes a mí?— preguntó Serena.

—En un minuto. —Necesitaba tiempo para serenarse antes de unirse a ella en la piscina. En su estado actual, estaría dentro de ella en un minuto y no quería eso. Quería que fuera largo y placentero.

Ella asintió y se marchó dando media vuelta, regalándole la visión de un trasero bastante bien redondeado enmarcado por su diminuto tanga de encaje. Él tragó saliva mientras ella caminaba, admirando el inconsciente y erótico balanceo de sus pasos. Ella se acercó al borde y, sin una pausa, se echó un clavado en el agua apenas salpicando.

Él soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo. Ella era letal, y él adoraba cada pulgada suya. Se levantó e hizo un trabajo rápido al vaciar la mochila. Lo colocó todo en una manta, junto con una botella de vino que había conservado frío. Después, depositó un surtido de quesos y carne con crujientes galletas saladas. Sabía que ella necesitaría un bocadillo más tarde con la misma seguridad con que sabía que él no necesitaría nada.

Todo lo que necesitaba era a ella.

Serena chapoteaba alrededor de la piscina mientras él se sacaba la ropa, colocando sus prendas de vestir junto con las de ella en las rocas calientes. Dando un paso hacia la saliente, su mirada se entrelazó con la de ella antes de que él saltara al agua para reclamarla.

* * *

**Muchachas, aqui esta un nuevo capitulo, como ven no son muy largos y es que ya vamos a mitad de la solo 10 capitulos, y bueno ya tengo en mente una historia nueva que empezaré a subir en cuanto esta termine,les aseguro que les va a encantar.**

**Gracias por pasar a leer!**

**Besolos**


	7. Capitulo 6

******Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de J.C. Wilder conocida como ****Dominique Adair **y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

******Capitulo VI**

A pesar del agua caliente, Serena tembló mientras observaba el cuerpo desnudo de Darien atravesar el estanque. Ya podía sentir su vientre llenándose de deseo, sus senos doloridos, y la estrechez extraña en su pecho que amenazaba con robarle el aliento.

Darien salió a la superficie sin un sonido. Su cabeza se levantó del agua, a pulgadas de la suya. Se habían quitado su máscaras la noche anterior, y aún así, cada vez que lo veía, se sentía asombrada por su belleza masculina.

El pelo negro y mojado se aplastaba hacia atrás en su cabeza. Sus ojos, de azul oscuro, estaban moteados con luces de oro y enmarcados por pestañas negras como el hollín. Su nariz era recta y lisa, sus fosas nasales ligeramente acampanadas mientras él se llenaba los pulmones de aire después de su viaje submarino. Su piel era aceitunada, algo inusual para un ruso, a menos que tuviera un gitano entre sus antepasados.

La mirada de la mujer flotó suavemente sobre el espacio expuesto de su pecho. Sí, ciertamente podía verlo como un gitano. Bajo la piel ligeramente velluda, los músculos de su pecho estaban agudamente definidos. Su boca era firme y recta mientras él la miraba con una expresión seria, su barbilla prominente.

—Dame un beso— demandó él.

Él quería estar a cargo, ¿verdad? Ella ocultó una sonrisa abierta.

—Está bien, te daré un beso, pero primero tienes que cerrar los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te lo digo yo.

Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras él consideraba sus palabras.

—Haré que valga la pena— bromeó ella.

Los ojos de Darien se dilataron, con una chispa de deseo intenso en sus profundidades imposiblemente azules. Él los cerró, una sonrisa apenas perceptible de anticipación curvando su boca elegante.

Serena se movió más cerca de su amante. Levantando la mano, dejó caer agua sobre su hombro pero no lo tocó, mientras sus ojos codiciosamente se llenaban con la imagen de Darien. Movió las manos sobre su espalda ancha y sus hombros, bajándolo hasta que las puntas de sus cabellos flotaron en la superficie del agua.

En lo alto de su hombro izquierdo, Serena vio una pequeña cicatriz en forma de gancho. Presionó sus labios sobre la vieja herida y percibió el estremecimiento que atravesó su cuerpo grande. Un sentido de poder la invadió al pensar en poner de rodillas a ese hombre.

Se inclinó hacia adelante para susurrar, con sus labios acariciando su oído:

—A pesar de lo que estoy a punto de hacerte, tú no puedes tocarme, ¿entiendes?

Él abrió su boca como para objetar y ella lo silenció mordiéndole el lóbulo. El aliento de Darien se oyó claramente mientras tomaba aire, sorprendido. Asintió.

—Bien.

Ella tomó su mano y lo condujo al borde de la piscina, más cerca de una cascada pequeña. Una niebla fría llenaba el aire desde donde el agua caía, un contraste afilado con la tibieza del agua debajo. Ella lo instaló en una roca baja, con el agua levantándose hasta apenas por debajo de sus pezones.

—Cierra tus ojos— le susurró.

Después de que él obedeció, la mujer se movió hacia atrás, arrastrando sus dedos sobre el amplio espacio entre sus hombros. El calor que él irradiaba era asombroso. Nunca había conocido a un hombre que fuera tan impresionantemente caliente. Con dedos temblorosos, ella se quitó el sostén y lo lanzó a un lado.

Enrolló sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de su hombre, presionando sus pezones erectos en su espalda. Relajando las rodillas, se dejó hundir, sin que sus senos perdieran contacto con su espalda. Él gimió mientras ella se levantaba, repitiendo el movimiento una vez más.

Serena miró por sobre el hombro de Darien, a través del agua cristalina. Las manos masculinas estaban tensas en sus muslos y desde su grueso nido de pelo se levantaba su miembro en toda su gloria.

Darien estaba listo para jugar.

Dejando caer un beso en su hombro, ella se movió hasta detenerse frente a él. Sus ojos azules se abrieron, con las pupilas dilatadas de lujuria. Ella extendió sus muslos y se sentó en su regazo, con el miembro viril apretado contra la seda que cubría su entrepierna. Las manos de Darien descansaron sobre sus piernas, con los pulgares acariciando su carne sensitiva. Deslizando sus dedos alrededor de sus muñecas, ella apartó esas manos fuertes y las curvó alrededor del sexo masculino. Ante su mirada perpleja, ella acarició sus labios con los suyos.

—Quiero observar— susurró.

Él se aclaró la voz.

—¿Quieres que me dé placer a mí mismo?

Ella se chupó los labios y asintió, con la garganta repentinamente seca.

Una sonrisa malvada curvó la boca del hombre.

—Tus deseos son órdenes.

Darien soltó su propia carne turgente y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Serena. Levantándose, ella gritó mientras él la llevaba a una saliente rocosa y la depositaba allí. Uno de sus pezones acarició su barbilla y él no pudo resistirse a meterlo en su boca. Ella gimió mientras él succionaba, cerrando los muslos herméticamente alrededor de su cintura. Él soltó uno y se movió hacia el otro, prodigándole las mismas atenciones.

—Esto no es lo que tenía en mente— jadeó ella.

Él lamió el agua de la piel entre sus senos.

—Dijiste que me diera placer a mí mismo y lo estoy haciendo— él dirigió su lengua a lo largo del pliegue debajo de sus pechos y ella se arqueó contra su boca.

Arrastrando besos suaves a través de su estómago, él envolvió sus dedos en la estrecha banda elástica de sus braguitas. Impulsando sus caderas hacia arriba, apartó el material para agasajar sus ojos con el montículo de vello rubio y suave entre sus muslos. Inclinó la cabeza para tentar su ombligo antes de encender un ardiente camino de besos dirigiéndose hacia bajo.

Mientras él se hundía, los muslos femeninos se abrieron para revelar su entrada húmeda. Él colocó los muslos de Serena sobre sus hombros mientras dividía sus labios y besaba su carne caliente y rosada. Cerrando los ojos, se perdió en el calor y el perfume de su excitación mientras la acariciaba, la tentaba y la llevaba a la liberación.

Perdió la cuenta de sus gritos de culminación cuando finalmente se levantó. La sangre se sentía espesa en sus venas, su miembro duro y resistente ansioso por la liberación. Serena yacía boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados. Si no hubiera sabido lo contrario, habría pensado que estaba dormida.

Mientras sus fuertes dedos se cerraban alrededor de la muñeca de su mujer, los ojos de ella se abrieron. Él se acercó más y la atrajo a sus brazos. Sin preguntar, las piernas de Serena se trenzaron alrededor de su cintura y él la recogió para llevarla a la roca donde todo había comenzado.

Él gimió mientras ella se hundía en su miembro, sus tejidos finos y excitados rodeándolo como un guante. Profundamente sumergido en ella, él se hundió también en sus ojos.

—¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?. —Su voz fue baja y ronca.

Los ojos de ella se ensancharon, y él se sintió confundido por el dolor que afloró en sus profundidades. Ella apartó la mirada, con sus dientes blancos y bonitos clavándose en su labio inferior.

—Serena…

Ella giró sus caderas, interrumpiendo sus palabras. Lo contempló profundamente a los ojos.

—Creo en esto. —Ella rotó sus caderas otra vez.

—Yo también creo. —Los dedos de la mujer se ensortijaron en su pelo húmedo mientras lo atraía en un beso que fue sensual y carnal al mismo tiempo.

Los brazos de Darien se deslizaron bajo el agua y alrededor de su cintura. Se unió a los movimientos lentos y sensuales.

—Creo— jadeó ella—, que en este momento tenemos más de lo que la mayoría de la gente alguna vez tiene en su vida entera. Eso es en lo que creo.

_Te amo._

En su mente, él dijo las palabras repetidas veces mientras se movían juntos, atesorando cada momento como una gota fulgurante de lucidez en su mente mientras se tentaban mutuamente para llegar a la consumación. Sus gritos se entremezclaron con la niebla del estanque para formar remolinos y ascender a los cielos.

—¿Qué dijo Seiya cuando se enteró de que habían cambiado el vino?

Darien trazó con la punta del dedo una huella perezosa sobre el brazo de Serena, maravillándose de la sedosa sensación. Yacían sobre las rocas calientes, sus largas extremidades entrelazadas. Las antorchas ardían dulcemente y el calor de las rocas los mantenía cómodos uno en los brazos del otro.

Ella lanzó una risa suave.

—Dijo que mejor le hubiéramos arrancado el corazón antes que jugar con su vino.

Darien sonrió, celebrando los cambios forjados por los momentos que habían compartido en el estanque. Serena, suave y caliente, yacía a su lado, indiferente acerca de su desnudez. La cambiante luz de la luna convertía su piel en plata y, con su pelo rubio enmarañado, se parecía a la tentadora que había sido tiempo atrás. Su gitana bella.

—Quiero pintarte— dijo él.

Ella parpadeó, y un rubor suave cubrió sus mejillas.

—¿A mí?

—Sí, a ti. ¿No sabes qué bella eres?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Soy lo que soy.

—Tan modesta. —Él alzó su mano y la llevó a sus labios. —¿Posarás para mí?

Ella vaciló.

—¿Por favor?. —Él le besó la palma.

—Algún día.

Él asintió.

—Está bien. Ahora tengo otra pregunta para ti. —Deslizó los dedos alrededor de su muñeca delgada, maravillándose de la delicadeza de los huesos bajo su piel.

—Podría tener una respuesta para ti— ronroneó ella mientras él depositaba un beso en el interior de su muñeca, con su pulso palpitando agitadamente bajo su boca.

—¿Qué piensas acerca de los vampiros?

—¿De los vampiros de teatro o los vampiros de la literatura?

—Ninguno de los dos. Quiero decir los reales.

—Los vampiros no existen.

—¿Quién lo dice?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Es fisiológicamente imposible sobrevivir sólo en base a sangre. No se puede hacer.

—Si eres humano, no se puede. ¿Pero qué ocurre si un humano es cambiado a un nivel molecular? Su metabolismo queda inmovilizado en el tiempo, lo mismo que su sistema digestivo. Todo lo que se necesita es una dosis de nuevo impulso, digamos, una vez a la semana, para dejar sus otros sistemas funcionando normalmente.

—Creo que deberías convertirte en escritor, porque tienes una imaginación impresionante. —Su tono fue seco.

—Estoy hablando en serio.

—También yo.

—¿Sería tan malo ser un vampiro?

Los ojos de Serena se estrecharon, y su mano se tensó bajo la de él.

—¿Crees que eres un vampiro?

Él vio la duda en sus ojos. Ella no estaba lista para la verdad aún y, si él pronunciaba la única palabra que acudía a sus labios, la perdería.

—Estoy abierto a la posibilidad de los vampiros, eso es todo lo que estoy tratando de decir— respondió. —Hay muchas cosas en este mundo que ni siquiera podemos comenzar a explicar.

—Estás en lo cierto acerca de eso. —La sospecha se desvaneció de sus ojos.

Él presionó otro beso en su muñeca y ella suspiró.

—¿Crees en el destino?— preguntó él.

—Hmm, ¿destino como cuando las personas nacen para ser algo o un curso de acontecimientos predeterminado?

—Sí, a ambos.

—Pues bien, creo que sí. Pero también creo que las personas pueden alterar su destino por sus acciones, o su falta de ellas.

Él asintió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, levantando la mirada para encontrar la suya.

—¿Y qué hay acerca de la reencarnación?

Ella frunció el ceño, formando unas arrugas pequeñas entre sus ceja y él quiso besarlas hasta hacerlas desaparecer.

—Me gusta esa idea. Digo, vivimos nuestras vidas mortales y, cuando morimos, lo podemos nacer una vez más. Y esa siguiente vez, espero, no cometeríamos los mismos errores.

—¿Puedes imaginarnos haciendo esto muchas veces?

—Creo que ya lo hicimos. —Ella contoneó las cejas.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir— él rió ahogadamente.

Su expresión pareció asombrada, y después prudente.

—¿Crees que hemos estado aquí antes?

—¿No puedes sentirlo?. —Él destrenzó sus dedos para hacerle posar la mano sobre su propio corazón, con su palma cubriendo la de ella. Con la mano libre, él cubrió el corazón de ella, la pulsación familiar contra su palma. —Tu corazón conoce al mío así como el mío conoce al tuyo.

Ella lo cubrió con su mano libre y sus ojos se ampliaron.

—Caramba— jadeó. —Laten al mismo ritmo. ¿Cómo es posible?

—Hemos estado aquí antes. En un nivel físico, tú no lo recuerdas, pero tu corazón lo hace, como lo hace tu alma.

Su expresión fue vacilante.

—¿Crees en realidad que hemos estado aquí antes?

—No tengo duda en mi mente de que hemos estado aquí muchas veces antes.

Por breves segundos, ella guardó silencio, y él casi pudo oír los engranajes de su cerebro girar en su cabeza.

—¿Lo crees?. —Su expresión se volvió amarga. —¿Y lo habremos comprendido entonces?

Él depositó un beso en su palma.

—Creo que lo entendimos bien todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo podría estar equivocado?. —Él observó sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Alarmado, la atrajo a sus brazos. —¿Por qué estás llorando?

—Si sólo fuera verdad— sollozó ella. —Es un pensamiento hermoso.

Él la abrazó.

—¿Quién dijo que no era verdad?

—Imagina una eternidad de esto. —Ella deslizó sus brazos alrededor de él y lo estrechó.

Él sonrió en su pelo. Él no tenía que imaginarlo: había vivido breves episodios de esa dicha varias veces, pero ella no lo recordaba. Él sintió una sombra de tristeza porque ella no recordaba todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos. Cuando el momento fuera propicio, le contaría todo aquello que ella no recordaba. Pero primero, él necesitaba recuperar algo.

—La fiesta termina mañana— dijo él.

Silenciosa, ella asintió, apretándose más y diciéndole sin palabras exactamente lo que él necesitaba saber.

—Necesito irme y traerte algo, una cosa que olvidé.

Ella se apartó, con la perplejidad escrita en sus rasgos.

—¿Cómo pudiste olvidar algo para mí cuando ni siquiera me conocías?

—Sólo digamos que sabía que te encontraría aquí. —Él alisó el ceño fruncido de su frente con la punta del dedo. —¿Me esperarás? Tardaré un día, dos a lo sumo.

—¿Quieres que te espere aquí?

Él asintió.

—¿Qué pasa si no regresas?

—Regresaré por ti.

—Sí, dices eso ahora, pero, ¿qué ocurre si no lo haces? ¿Cuánto tiempo quieres que te espere?

—Te lo prometo, regresaré a ti. Serán dos días nada más.

La mirada femenina examinó su cara como si pudiera encontrar alguna prueba de su promesa escrita allí. Finalmente, asintió y él la atrajo de vuelta a su abrazo, apoyando su cabeza bajo su barbilla.

Pronto, ella sabría que ni siquiera el tiempo podría mantenerlos apartados.

* * *

**Chicas aqui esta el capitulo # 6 Ahora ¿Qué piensan de lo que le dijo Darien a Serena?**

**Bueno mañana les subo el siguiente capitulo y yo creo que por mitad de la proxima semana empezo a subir la siguiente.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por leer y tmb por dejar el reviw.**

**Besolos**


	8. Capitulo 7

**********Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de J.C. Wilder conocida como ****Dominique Adair **y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**********Capitulo VII**

Él se había ido, de sus sueños y de su cama al mismo tiempo.

Serena yacía todavía entre las sábanas, con el latido apenas perceptible en su cabeza causándole un dolor serpenteante en el estómago.

No, no ahora

Levantó una mano para darse un masaje en la base del cráneo, deseando con la mente que su cuerpo se relajara y se librara del dolor. Rodó hacia un lado, gimiendo mientras sus muslos, fatigados por una intensa noche de hacer el amor, protestaban por el movimiento. Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente para gozar del brillo del sol líquido que abrasó el fondo de sus ojos.

Eso era exactamente lo que había sido…_hacer el amor._

Todo lo que ella no había querido que ocurriera había sucedido en las pasadas cuarenta y ocho horas. Su relación había progresado al siguiente nivel, no, más allá de eso incluso, más allá de la lujuria y del _vivieron felices para siempre._

Excepto que habría nada de eso para ella.

Alargó su brazo, frotando con los dedos la huella en la almohada donde Darien había colocado su cabeza. Incluso el amante de sus sueños la había abandonado. Un compañero constante en su vida, ya no había aparecido desde que Darien se había introducido su vida. Lo extrañaba. No se había percatado de cuánto había dependido de su presencia nocturna en su vida; él había estado con ella todas las noches, no importaba cuán complicada se hubiera tornado su vida y, ahora, él se había ido también.

Inexpresablemente triste, ella cerró los ojos, mientras sus dedos continuaban el masaje lento en su cuello. Allí, a cuatro días de su cumpleaños cuarenta y dos, había conocido al hombre real de carne y hueso que había habitado sus sueños sólo para darse cuenta de que lo perdería.

Su enfermedad progresaba. Durante las pasadas pocas semanas, se había despertado con el dolor de cabeza que señalaba el pasaje del tiempo. No era una simple resaca ni se debía a la falta de sueño, sino el regreso del cáncer para reclamarla por última vez.

Serena abrió los ojos, fijando su mirada en el sol. ¿Había visto alguna vez algo más glorioso que una dorada mañana en Colorado? El cielo era de un azul brillante, sin una nube a la vista, y las flores del jardín florecían profusamente gracias a las lluvias recientes. Sólo la mirada de amor reflejada en los ojos de Darien podría conmoverla más que el paisaje de Colorado.

_Darien._

Su corazón dio un doloroso vuelco al pensar en su amante ausente. Era enteramente posible que nunca volviera a verlo otra vez, que nunca volviera a tocarlo, que él nunca la tocara de nuevo.

_Pero él te ha tocado ya, y con eso tienes que estar contenta._

Se incorporó. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que contentarse sólo con una rebanada pequeña cuando podría haber tenido el pastel entero?

_Porque eso es todo lo que puedes tener._

Dejó caer los hombros repentinamente. Algunos días no serían suficientes, ni siquiera algunos años. Con la forma en que se sentía ahora, la eternidad no la satisfaría.

_Pero no tienes la eternidad, ¿verdad?_

Si sólo Darien estuviera en lo correcto y tuvieran una eternidad juntos... Si ella supiera con seguridad que en su siguiente vida tendría la oportunidad de vivir el mismo tipo de éxtasis que había conocido en los pasados pocos días, encararía su muerte con mayor valentía sabiendo que en alguna parte del futuro, él la esperaba.

Qué sueño tan hermoso.

Pero la realidad era que ella estaba muriendo, lentamente, día a día, mientras su vida se deslizaba entre sus dedos. Sólo tenía el hoy, y lo sabía. Para ella, el futuro eran sólo los cinco minutos siguientes. Y no podía contar con nada más que eso.

Las nubes opacaron el sol mientras Serena permanecía de pie junto a Seiya en la cubierta, con un vaso de _chardonnay_ en su mano.

—Es tan bello aquí. —Ella bebió un sorbo.

—Lo es, pero nunca lo aprecié cuando era más joven. Vi sólo la ostentación del lugar, nunca la belleza y la quietud que ofrecía.

—La juventud está desaprovechada en la gente joven. —Ella negó con la cabeza. —Consumimos nuestra infancia dándonos prisa por crecer. Pasamos nuestros años veinte intentando dejar nuestra marca en el mundo, y nuestros años treinta buscando al compañero perfecto, sólo para encontrarnos con que nadie es perfecto y todo se reduce a una cuestión de con cuánto podemos conformarnos.

Él se rió.

—Estás en lo cierto. ¿Pero qué ocurre cuando entramos en la cuarentena?

—No lo sé, Seiya. —Ella lo contempló, su cara tan familiar como la suya propia. —Tú tendrás que resolver eso por mí. —Deseó tragarse las palabras cuando observó su sonrisa desvanecerse. Deseó haber podido hacer algún comentario elocuente y dejar pasar el momento, pero nunca podría hacer eso con Seiya, porque él siempre parecía ver a través de ella.

Él dejó su vaso y la atrajo en sus brazos.

—No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, hermanita.

Ella frotó su frente contra la cachemira suave de su suéter.

—Tampoco yo.

Su abrazo se hizo tirante.

—Todo el dinero del mundo y no puedo ayudarte.

Ella cerró los ojos e inspiró el perfume de su mejor amigo, una mezcla de sándalo, tabaco y recuerdos. Las lágrimas ardieron en sus ojos al pensar en dejarlo. Habían sido amigos durante más años de los que podía contar. En cada acontecimiento importante de su vida, Seiya había estado a su lado, lo mismo que ella.

—Necesito pedirte un favor— ella sorbió por la nariz.

Él dejó caer un beso en su cabeza.

—Sólo tienes que decirlo.

—Llegado el momento…— él se rigidizó en sus brazos. —Quiero saber que puedo depender de ti para encargarte de los arreglos. He delineado lo que quiero para el entierro y la internación. Los documentos están en la caja fuerte de mi apartamento de Nueva York y mi abogado tiene una copia también.

—¿Contrataré una banda de cuerdas?. —Su voz era áspera, y su pecho se estremeció bajo su mejilla. Ella supo que él lloraba.

—Nop— Serena sorbió otra vez. —Quiero que sea sencillo, tú sabes qué hacer y a quién invitar.

Percibió que él asentía.

—No olvides llamar a Jeff.

Seiya lanzó una risa quebrada ante la mención de su amigo _drag-queen_.

—De acuerdo.

—Puede ir sólo si promete no llevar puesta una boa roja, y tampoco quiero a nadie tirándose sobre el ataúd.

—Esa sí que es toda una imagen. —Seiya le dio otro apretón antes de soltarla. Ella contempló su querida cara, veteada de lágrimas, y su expresión inusualmente seria. —¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti, Sere?

Ella sonrió mientras su visión se empañaba y sus ojos se llenaban de más lágrimas.

—Vas a casarte con Rei y serás dichosamente feliz. Luego, en algunos años, comenzarás a tener algunos cachorros, comprarás una mini-furgoneta, dirigirás un campamento de fútbol y te retirarás al campo envuelto en la dicha doméstica.

Una mirada de absoluto horror cruzó su cara y ella se rió.

—Eres una mujer malvada— dijo él.

—Sí, lo soy. Te observaré cada paso del camino y sacaré apuntes. Cuando mueras…— giró y apuntó hacia una gorda nube flotando en el horizonte. —Te encontraré allí y compartiremos una botella de vino celestial y compararemos apuntes.

—Eso me suena como una cita. —Seiya enlazó un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Seguro.

—Dime, ¿crees en el destino?

Serena se deslizó en el silencio fresco de la galería, agradecida por el único oasis de quietud en la casa. Los invitados se marchaban y la constante corriente de autos, equipaje y personas despidiéndose del anfitrión le daban un descomunal dolor de cabeza. Cerró las puertas de cristal tras de sí, sepultándose en el silencio.

Durante todo el día había sido acosada sin cesar por el dolor de cabeza. No era lo suficientemente fuerte como para incapacitarla, pero le recordaba que el tiempo se estaba acabando. Como si necesitara que se lo recordaran.

Apartó ese pensamiento. Algunas personas vivían día a día. Ella había aprendido a vivir de hora en hora.

Caminó sin rumbo más allá de las obras maestras de Monet, Picasso y Degas, aprisionando cada una en el recuerdo antes de moverse al siguiente, cada uno de ellos un regalo para los sentidos. El silencio alivió su cabeza dolorida así como también su alma.

En el extremo más alejado del largo cuarto, encontró la nueva pintura que Seiya había mencionado. Precintada detrás del vidrio, tuvo que dar un paso más cercano para darle una buena mirada. Apenas más grande que una hoja de papel, las imágenes eran oscuras y eróticas en el tono. El tema, un hombre y una mujer asidos en un abrazo tórrido. El hombre sólo era mostrado desde atrás, su pelo oscuro mientras se agachaba sobre su compañera para deleitarse en su pecho desnudo. Parpadeó mientras observaba la cara de la mujer, su éxtasis pintado para que el mundo lo viera.

_¡Por el amor de Dios, se parece a mí!_

Alarmada, dio un paso atrás, con la mano en su garganta. Bueno, realmente no era ella, pero ciertamente había un fuerte parecido. El pelo era más claro y mucho más largo de lo que ella normalmente llevaba. Pero el rostro en forma de corazón y la pequeña marca de nacimiento en su pecho eran exactamente iguales. Frotó inconscientemente el lugar en su pecho, sintiendo una débil sensación de hormigueo apenas bajo su piel. ¿Era posible que un antepasado suyo hubiera posado para el retrato?

_¿Crees en el destino?_

Como si estuviera de pie a su lado, la voz de Darien hizo eco en su mente. Ella se envolvió con los brazos mientras un temblor recorría su columna vertebral. ¿Él había sabido de esa pintura? ¿Sería de allí que había forjado la idea de que se habían conocido en otra vida?

Bajo la pintura había una lámina poco llamativa de bronce proclamando el título y el nombre del pintor. Quedó consternada al encontrarse con que tenía sólo unas iniciales, _Redención_ por D.C.

_¿Darien?_

Retrocedió un poco para estudiarla pintura. A juzgar por la ropa, el retrato había sido pintado alrededor de principios de siglo, en los años veinte. La falda de Borgoña de la mujer era larga hasta los tobillos, y con el muslo del hombre insinuado entre los de ella, el dobladillo había subido para revelar sus medias blancas y sus zapatos abotonados. Los ojos de la mujer estaban medio cerrados, sus labios separados en éxtasis mientras disfrutaba las atenciones de su amante.

No muy diferente a ella y Darien

Dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre. Sus hombros eran anchos, sus caderas estrechas, y llevaba puestas botas hasta la rodilla, como Darien.

Ciertamente se parecía a él.

_No. _Un montón de hombres podrían parecerse a Darien de espaldas; no era posible que fuera él, porque las personas simplemente no vivían por centenares de años. Desafiaba a la ciencia moderna.

_A menos que él en realidad fuera un vampiro._

Se frotó el lugar tenso entre sus ojos. ¿Qué quería decir eso? Su mente racional quería gritar, mientras otra parte, una gran parte suya esperaba que fuera verdad. Le asombró descubrir que deseaba admitir que esa pintura era la prueba de que Darien estaba en lo correcto, que habían estado juntos en otra vida.

Deslizó sus dedos sobre el vidrio que cubría a los amantes pintados. Deseó que él estuviera allí. Él la ayudaría a desenredar sus sentimientos confusos y posiblemente reírse de ello. Pero él no estaba y no estaría de regreso durante al menos otro día más.

Serena le volvió la espalda a la pintura y las imágenes perturbadoras que evocaba. Necesitaba volver a su cuarto y tumbarse un rato. Seiya planificaba una cena tranquila para ellos esa noche, y quería estar en excelente forma. Era una gran oportunidad de conseguir información sobre Darien.

* * *

**Aqui el capitulo 7.¿Que piensan?**


	9. Capitulo 8

**********Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de J.C. Wilder conocida como ****Dominique Adair **y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**********Capitulo VIII**

Durante toda la noche había soñado con Darien. Uno de esos sueños era una visión de él tocando la guitarra bajo la luna llena mientras ella bailaba con los pies desnudos en la hierba. Vestido como gitano, él se había visto devastadoramente apuesto mientras ella giraba para la música que él destilaba del instrumento.

Su falda había tenido los colores del arco iris, su blusa campesina blanca apenas escondiendo sus senos mientras las pulseras doradas tintineaban con sus movimientos evocativos.

Jadeante y ruborizada por el baile sensual, ella había ido hacia él, apartando su instrumento, y habían descansado sobre la hierba y hecho el amor, sus gritos haciendo eco en el bosque.

No era real.

Pero lo había parecido. Aun ahora, casi podía saborear el vino intoxicante del aire nocturno, la percepción de sus manos en su piel mientras se habían seducido y tentado mutuamente, peregrinando hasta las alturas juntos. En su mente, él yacía a su lado, susurrando todas las cosas eróticas que quería hacerle a ella, con ella, y ella sólo había estado ansiosa por obedecer.

El latido sordo en su cabeza la sacó del sueño al desvelo completo. No tenía que mirar el otro lado de la cama para saber que estaba sola. En vez de enfrentar el espacio vacío, comenzó a rodar hacia las ventanas.

El cuarto estaba oscuro, el sol opacado por las nubes gruesas y una tenue llovizna gris. El clima ciertamente concordaba con su estado de ánimo oscuro y su cabeza pesada.

El teléfono sonó.

Ella entrecerró los ojos para mirar el reloj, pero el cuarto estaba demasiado oscuro para ver qué hora era. Buscando a tientas el auricular del teléfono, masculló un saludo.

—¿Te desperté?—, Su voz se derramó en su piel como dulce de azúcar caliente, reconfortándola y animándola.

—No— respondió, alarmada por el tono ronco de su voz. —Estaba despierta.

—¿Estás todavía en la cama?

—Sí.

Él dio un ronroneo de placer.

—Me gusta imaginarte en la cama pensando en mí.

Ella lanzó una risa baja.

—¿Qué más podría estar haciendo?

Su respuesta debió haberlo complacido, porque él hizo otro sonido, aún más bajo, más sensual.

—Te extraño— dijo él.

Serena tragó saliva, luchando por mantener su voz calmada.

—Y yo a ti.

—Simplemente quería oír tu voz.

Su garganta se apretó. ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado al hombre correcto para que dijera esas mismas palabras? Sintió que había sido desde siempre. Se puso boca arriba y el constante latido en su cabeza apartó su atención del hombre que amaba. Apretó una mano sobre la base de su cráneo, deseando silenciosamente que el dolor se desvaneciera y le diera otra oportunidad en la vida.

—Tuve un sueño acerca de ti— musitó.

Él rió ahogadamente.

—¿De veras?¿Y de qué se trataba?

—Estábamos en el bosque, vestidos como gitanos, y tú tocabas una guitarra para mí.

—¿Y qué hacías tú?

—Bailaba. Bailaba sólo para ti. Era de noche y las estrellas estaban en lo alto. Giraba de un lado a otro hasta que me quedé muy mareada— rió. —Luego te quité la guitarra e hicimos el amor en la hierba de verano. —Suspiró quedamente. —Fue precioso.

El único sonido desde el otro extremo del teléfono fue la respiración harapienta del hombre. Ella frunció el ceño. ¿No iba a decir nada?

—¿Darien?— dijo.

—Comienzas a recordar nuestro pasado juntos— su voz fue ronca. —Conozco ese sueño.

El corazón de Serena dio un extraño y diminuto tirón.

—Fue sólo un sueño.

—Lo fue y al mismo tiempo no— dijo él. —De cierta manera, es mucho más que simplemente un sueño. Tengo tanto para contarte, pero necesito estar contigo, no al otro lado del teléfono como…

Unas voces de fondo provocaron que Darien se interrumpiera. Él cubrió la boquilla y le habló a alguien más antes de regresar.

—Serena, tengo que irme. Estaré de regreso mañana antes de que despiertes.

Ella se sintió herida por el miedo repentino de que nunca le hablaría otra vez.

—¿Lo prometes?— su voz tembló y se despreció a sí misma por su súbita debilidad.

—Te lo prometí, ¿no es verdad?

Ella inhaló por la nariz, luchando por reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse. ¿Qué diantres estaba mal en ella? Normalmente no era un grifo agujereado.

—¿Darien?

—¿Sí, ángel?

—Sé que esto suena loco, porque apenas nos conocemos pero…— las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

—No, no es loco. Dime, quiero oírlo de ti, necesito oírlo. —Ella percibió el sentido de urgencia en su voz y algo en su interior se liberó.

—Te amo, Darien.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Serena, más de lo que alguna vez sabrás. Tengo tanto para contarte que no sé dónde empezar.

Ella lanzó una risa acuosa.

—Yo también.

—Dile a Seiya que cuide bien de ti hasta que regrese. Te veré mañana.

Ella se incorporó, con las lágrimas derramándose en su cara.

—Y tú cuídate también y vuelve a mí, Darien.

—Nada evitará que vuelva a tu lado, recuérdalo. Nada. —Con eso, él colgó el teléfono.

Temblando, Serena colocó el auricular en su sitio y luego enjugó las lágrimas de su cara. Él regresaría a ella. Sabía eso tan bien como conocía su propio nombre. Darien era un hombre de palabra.

Apartando a un lado las sábanas enmarañadas, se puso de pie y se tambaleó hacia el cuarto de baño, apretando el interruptor mientras caminaba. Dolor de cabeza o no, necesitaba tomar una ducha, luego buscar algo de desayuno, si bien era bastante tarde.

¿Por qué el cuarto estaba tan oscuro? Frunció el ceño y se volvió para clavar los ojos en el interruptor de luz. Las había encendido.

Su imagen en el espejo estaba nublada, como si estuviera revestida por vapor de una ducha caliente. Frunció el ceño y se acercó al espejo, levantando la mano para arrastrar su palma en el vidrio frío y seco. Lo rozó, pero no había nada que opacara su imagen. Lo restregó más duro, pero su visión no se despejó ni siquiera un poco. Su mano se inmovilizó antes de apretarse con fuerza mientras la realidad de su situación naufragaba en su interior.

El tiempo se había acabado. Se estaba quedando ciega.

Sus rodillas se tambalearon y el cuarto se estremeció a su alrededor. Un grito escapó de sus labios mientras sus rodillas cedían y caía sobre el frío piso de mármol. Apenas sintió el dolor hiriente mientras su cadera golpeaba la esquina de la tina.

El horror se esparció bajo su piel como agua helada mientras luchaba por respirar. En su mente, permaneció diciéndose que debía apretar el timbre varias veces. Dejó escapar un gemido suave mientras se recostaba en el piso, presionando su mejilla en la piedra fría.

Darien.

Seiya.

El dolor estremeció su corazón mientras se esforzaba en enderezarse, su aliento convertido en jadeos. Con la cabeza latiendo, se obligó a avanzar lentamente hacia el teléfono interno de la casa. Le llevó varios intentos, con dedos temblorosos, marcar los números, y luego esperó que alguien respondiera.

—Seiya, te necesito.

* * *

**Chicas! Aqui esta este nuevo quedan solo 2 más y el epilogo.¿Terrible lo de Serena no?Y bueno como ven van saliendo pequeñas explicaciones de que es lo que se va a aclarar en los siguientes capitulos.**

**Gracias por leer y por su rw**

**Besolos**


	10. Capitulo 9

**********Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de J.C. Wilder conocida como ****Dominique Adair **y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**Capitulo IX**

Darien se quedó con la mirada llena de incredulidad fija en Taiki.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que ella se marchó?— preguntó.

—El señor Kou se fue anoche con la señorita Rei y la señorita Serena. —Frunció el ceño. —No creo que la señorita Serena se estuviera sintiendo bien mientras él la cargó fuera al coche.

Un arrebato de pánico floreció en su pecho. ¿Estaba enferma?¿Era grave?¿Por qué no se lo había contado?

—¿Dónde fueron?

El mayordomo negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé. El señor Kou no me informó acerca de su destino.

Él hizo rechinar sus dientes de frustración.

—¿Llevaba consigo su teléfono celular?

Taiki asintió con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto.

—Si recibes noticias de él, dile que me llame inmediatamente. —Darien se dio vuelta y caminó con paso impetuoso hasta la limosina que lo esperaba. Una vez dentro, agarró su teléfono y marcó el número de Seiya. El teléfono timbró varias veces y él gruñó mientras saltaba el contestador.

—Soy Darien. Llámame tan pronto como sea posible.

Colgó con fuerza el teléfono y lo lanzó en el asiento a su lado.

—De regreso a Denver, Roger — le dijo al conductor.

El coche se apartó con blandura de la casa y Darien dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás contra el cuero suave del asiento. ¿Por qué se habría marchado ella? Diablos. Sabía que debería haber regresado la noche anterior. Había tenido la sensación, cuando había hablado con ella, de que algo no estaba bien. Sus entrañas habían gritado que regresara, pero él no lo había hecho. Había esperado porque había querido que el momento fuera perfecto.

Una sonrisa amarga torció su boca mientras sacaba el anillo de su bolsillo. Una esmeralda única rodeada de diamantes brillaba intensamente entre sus dedos. Era el anillo que nunca había conseguido darle, la última vez que habían estado juntos durante la guerra. Ella había muerto antes de que él pudiera llegar a su lado.

Su mano se convirtió en un puño alrededor del anillo, mientras las aristas hacían un corte en su piel. No esta vez. Él la amaba, siempre la había amado, y esa era la verdad. Nada, ni siquiera el tiempo mismo, los mantendría separados esta vez.

Seiya deslizó su pulgar sobre sus nudillos otra vez, con la mirada fija en la cara durmiente de Serena. Su mejor amiga estaba muriendo, y había ocurrido demasiado rápido. Simplemente hacía dos días, hacían planes para tomar un crucero corto por el Mediterráneo el mes siguiente y, ahora, casi había terminado.

Incluso mientras ella yacía en su sueño inducido por las drogas, sufría. De vez en cuando, un suspiro suave se libraba de sus labios y su frente se arrugaba como si algo atravesara el muro que formaba la morfina y despejara su somnolencia para inquietarla.

Él se había aterrorizado cuando Serena lo había llamado. Era demasiado pronto para perderla. Demasiado pronto para que el mundo perdiera su risa mercurial y su perverso sentido del humor. Con los ojos secos, levantó la mano femenina hasta su boca y depositó un beso sobre su piel fresca. Había llorado hasta quedar seco en las pasadas veinticuatro horas, y se sentía exhausto. Simplemente ya no le quedaban más lágrimas.

A Dios gracias por Rei. Ella había sido una roca. Se había plantado y había hecho los arreglos para trasladarlos de regreso a Nueva York en un tiempo récord, por no mencionar las enfermeras que la cuidaban las veinticuatro horas y la transformación del dormitorio de Serena en su cuarto de enferma. Rei lo había llenado de flores y la suave música clásica sonaba en el estéreo. La cama de hospital estaba cubierta con un cubrecamas de seda y Serena estaba vestida con su kimono esmeralda favorito.

Serena estaba en lo correcto. Él amaba a Rei. ¿Por qué había esperado tanto tiempo para decírselo? Negó con la cabeza. Todo ese tiempo desperdiciado. Quería casarse con ella, tener críos y, sí, incluso compraría una maldita mini-furgoneta y llevaría a los niños a las prácticas de fútbol si ella quería que lo hiciera.

Dejó caer su cabeza encima de la cama, al lado del brazo femenino.

—Demonios, estabas en lo correcto todo el tiempo, Serena.

Ella se movió.

—Correcto… todo el tiempo…— balbuceó ella.

Él levantó la cabeza, con una tenue sonrisa en la cara.

—No puedo creer que te despertaras justamente cuando dije eso.

Ella soltó una risa leve.

—Debo estar muriendo, porque nunca pensé que oiría eso en mi vida…

Su voz se fue apagando mientras volvía calladamente a su sueño drogado. Tenía momentos de lucidez, pero iban y venían rápidamente. Su doctora había estado algunas horas más temprano y su diagnóstico había sido que tenían sólo algunos días en el mejor de los casos.

Él tragó saliva. Con mil diablos, no estaba listo para dejarla ir aún.

La puerta se abrió y él giró para ver a Rei entrar. Se veía tan cansada como él se sentía. La redecilla para prensar su pelo normalmente perfecta se había convertido en una cola de caballo, su cara estaba sin maquillar y llevaba puestos unos pantalones demasiados grandes y una camisa playera blanca.

Nunca la había visto más bella en su vida.

—Darien llamó de nuevo y está frenético— dijo ella. —Tenemos que decirle algo, Seiya.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Ella no quiere ver a nadie, especialmente a él. No quiere que él la recuerde así.

—Bien, adivina qué, Seiya. Él me dijo que la ama, y no contarle la verdad es como destrozarlo. Si él no sabe la verdad, terminará odiándola para siempre. ¿Ella quiere eso?. —Rei puso la mano sobre su hombro. —Él merece la oportunidad de decirle adiós, y ella merece oír que la ama una última vez.

La mirada de Seiya se volvió hacia su amiga dormida, su imagen ardiéndole en la mente. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Seguir el edicto de Serena o traer al hombre que ella amaba a su lado para verlo por última vez?

¿Qué querría él? ¿Querría a Rei a su lado mientras agonizaba?

_Sí._

Sin que su mirada se apartara de la cara de Serena, él dijo:

—Tráelo a Nueva York.

Rei dejó caer un beso en su nuca.

—Te amo.

La garganta de Seiya se tensó.

—Yo también te amo.

Ella se volvió para salir.

—¿Cariño?— dijo él.

Ella se detuvo, su expresión vacilante.

—Dile que se apresure.

* * *

**Hoy no tengo comentario sobre el disfrutenlo enormemente.**

**Besolos**


	11. Capitulo 10

**********Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de J.C. Wilder conocida como ****Dominique Adair **y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

**********

* * *

**

**Capitulo X**

—Ella tiene cáncer de cerebro y es inoperable. —Seiya se pasó la mano por su largo pelo.

_Muriendo._

Darien cerró los ojos, sintiendo el dolor atravesar como una lanza su alma mientras su mente gritaba: ¡NO! No podía perderla otra vez, no esta vez.

Ciegamente, dio media vuelta y echó a andar hacia el pasillo, con el único pensamiento de llegar a su lado tan pronto como fuera posible. Una mano en su brazo lo detuvo y él volvió la mirada para encontrar los ojos atormentados de Seiya.

—Ella sabía que el fin estaba cerca y por eso asistió a la fiesta. Sabía que su muerte era inminente, y me dijo que quería sentirse viva por última vez. —Soltó el brazo de Darien. —Tú hiciste eso por ella. La hiciste sentir más viva de lo que la he visto en meses.

Darien tragó saliva, con los ojos ardiendo ferozmente.

—Sé lo que eres— continuó Seiya. —Rei me lo dijo varios años atrás y no quise creerle. Fue sólo cuando vi la prueba con mis propios ojos que comprendí que en realidad eres un vampiro. Después de eso, pensé que eras un monstruo y lo siento. Has sido un buen amigo para mí y lo olvidé. Independientemente de tus…

—¿Preferencias a la hora de cenar?

La sonrisa de Seiya fue apenas perceptible.

—Muy bien dicho.

Darien se aclaró la voz.

—¿Cómo está ella?

—Ahora está sedada la mayor parte del tiempo, pero tiene momentos de lucidez. Está ciega, pero los medicamentos mantienen bajo control el dolor por ahora. A estas alturas, todo lo que podemos hacer por ella es ponerla cómoda.

La angustia de Seiya estaba escrita en cada línea de su cara. En esos momentos, aparentaba mucha más edad que los cuarenta y tres que tenía. Hacer que Serena estuviera cómoda podría ser todo lo que estaba al alcance de Seiya, pero Darien podía hacer más.

—La amo, tú lo sabes.

Seiya asintió.

—Ella necesita oír eso ahora.

Las rodillas de Darien se tambalearon y él las enderezó, obligándose a ser fuerte. Serena necesitaba que lo fuera, y él iba a serlo. Le dirigió a Seiya una ligera inclinación de cabeza antes de caminar hacia el pabellón.

Ella podría no recordar sus vidas juntos, pero su casa le contaba una historia diferente. Las telas suaves cubrían el oscuro mobiliario atiborrado con colores vívidos. Los rincones acogedores estaban llenos de libros y las lámparas invitaban a sentarse para descansar. El perfume de las flores llenaba el aire, pero él no esperaba menos de su bella gitana.

Oyó la voz suave de Rei mientras se acercaba a la puerta entreabierta. A través de la rendija de luz, la vio sentada junto a la lámpara, con la mirada fija en un libro en su regazo mientras leía en voz alta.

Él empujó la puerta para abrirla, y contuvo el aliento cuando su mirada encontró a Serena en la cama estrecha.

Ella se veía igual a cuando él la había dejado días antes. Su pelo estaba pulcramente cepillado y atado con listones de color esmeralda. Su piel estaba pálida, sus pestañas apenas cubriendo las sombras bajo sus ojos. Vestida con un kimono verde, parecía un ángel dormido.

_No podía estar muriendo._

En la mesa de noche podía verse una colección variada de botellas, jeringas y otros implementos que paralizaron sus pensamientos. Al lado de la mesa de noche, estaba sentada otra mujer vestida completamente de blanco, una enfermera sin duda. Su pelo rubio pálido estaba recogido en un pulcro _chignon_ y parecía estar tejiendo. La pequeña extensión de lana rosada gritaba que se trataba de una manta para un recién nacido.

Rei se levantó de su silla, con la expresión solemne.

—Me alegro de que estés aquí, Darien.

Él atrapó su mano.

—También yo.

—Maddy, dejémoslos solos.

La enfermera asintió y rápidamente recogió sus cosas, haciendo una pausa sólo para revisar el pulso de Serena antes de dejar el cuarto.

Rei puso la mano sobre su brazo.

—Hazme saber si necesitas cualquier cosa, Darien.

Él asintió, con la garganta tirante mientras ella salía. Quiso gritarle que se quedara, pero no pronunció ni una sola palabra.

Mientras se movía hacia la cama, su mirada no se apartó de la cara de Serena. Ella estaba tan imposiblemente bella, y él necesitaba tanto tocarla, sujetarla en sus brazos… Se tendió junto a ella, atrayéndola a sus brazos, conmocionado por la fragilidad repentina de su cuerpo en un tiempo tan corto. Ella se enroscó contra él con un suspiro suave.

Él acarició su espalda, un movimiento que apaciguó sus dispersos pensamientos.

—Esa primera vez, me enamoré de ti en el momento en que te vi. Tú eras tan joven, tan bella. Siempre fuiste una gitana, tus pies desnudos y tu pelo enredado con flores silvestres. Tu madre siempre te gritaba que te peinaras, pero una hora más tarde tu cabello estaba enmarañado otra vez. —Él rió ahogadamente al recordar. —Tu nombre era Serenity en esa vida, y yo te perdí antes de tiempo. Menos de un año después de que nos hubiéramos casado, habías muerto con nuestro niño dentro de ti.

Él presionó un beso sobre su ceja.

—Estaba desolado, y fue entonces que me convertí en vampiro. Sé lo que vas a decir, que los vampiros no existen, pero lo hacen. Dejé nuestra patria, con demasiados recuerdos para poder soportarlos. Viajé por varios años y fui a dar a las Montañas de los Cárpatos. Allí fui _transformado._

Él suspiró.

—Estaba condenado a caminar durante años de oscuridad en busca de ti, mi amor. Te encontré mucho después, en el campo francés. Apenas podía creer lo que veía cuando te contemplé en la mitad de un campo de mostaza con un grupo de niños alrededor de ti. Estaba oscuro y tú les enseñabas a los niños acerca de los animales que salían sólo por la noche. Me enamoré de ti otra vez.

Él enredó los dedos en su pelo.

—Fuimos felices, viviendo en el campo. Hacíamos el amor durante toda la noche, hablábamos por horas y reíamos. Lo fuiste todo para mí y, pero otra vez, te perdí menos de tres meses más tarde.

Él cerró sus ojos ante el recuerdo del golpe aplastante de su muerte. Ella había caído del techo del granero y se había desnucado.

—Te busqué y te busqué. Si me habías sido devuelta una vez, supe que sería así de nuevo. Pasaron casi treinta años antes de que te encontrara. En esa ocasión fue en Inglaterra, durante el tiempo de la Guerra. Estabas trabajando para la Cruz Roja Británica cuidando a los soldados heridos. La primera vez que te vi, habías estado cortando vendajes, estabas cubierta de harapos y tus pies estaban desnudos. —Él volvió a reír. —Mi bella Selene, asi te llamabas entonces, nunca podías dejarte los zapatos puestos. Te perdí menos de tres semanas más tarde. Los alemanes bombardearon Londres y tú fuiste asesinada mientras conducías a varios niños pequeños a un lugar seguro. Siempre antepusiste la seguridad de todos los demás antes que la tuya. Tú no sabes esto, pero vi tu foto primero en la oficina de Seiya. ¿Recuerdas la foto en la que estás con él, cuando fueron de pesca a Canadá?— sonrió. —En esa foto, tus pies estaban desnudos y tu cara aparecía en su mayor parte cubierta con un enorme sombrero blanco, pero _supe_ que eras tú. Ni siquiera pude ver tu cara, pero lo supe. Me tomó mucho tiempo obligar a Seiya incluso a decirme tu nombre. Es muy protector contigo. Cuando entraste en el salón de baile, no pude respirar. Había vigilado los pasos de Seiya durante casi cuatro años en espera de que aparecieras. Sabía que lo harías, que era sólo una cuestión de tiempo. Luego vine aquí. —Él suspiró, y su abrazo se tensó en su forma durmiente. —Por primera vez en cincuenta años, sentí como si pudiera respirar otra vez. Estabas a mi lado por fin, y en esta ocasión iba a hacerte mía. —Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó el anillo. —Te compré esto apenas horas antes de que fueras asesinada en Londres. Íbamos a encontrarnos para cenar e iba a pedirte que te casaras conmigo, pero llegué tarde. —Deslizó el anillo en su dedo y su corazón dio un vuelco ante el tremendo sentido de corrección. La esmeralda estaba finalmente donde debería haber estado años atrás. —Cásate conmigo— susurró él.

Sus palabras se filtraron a través de la nube de morfina y ella captó la enormidad de lo que él le decía. Eso explicaba los sueños que la habían acosado su vida entera, y sólo se habían intensificado con cada año que pasaba. Todo tenía un sentido perfecto ahora.

O estaba drogada, tal vez demasiado obnubilada para pensar, y él ni siquiera estaba allí. Tocó su pecho con un dedo. Él ciertamente se sentía real.

—Darien. —Su voz emergió apenas más fuerte que un graznido.

Su pecho se sacudió con fuerza bajo su mejilla.

—¿Serena?

—Tú estás locccco…

Él se aclaró la voz.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Los vampiros no existen— susurró ella.

—¿Cómo puedes dudar de tu corazón? Creo que sabes, así como también yo, que hemos vivido y nos hemos amado antes.

Y ella lo hacía. Lo sabía con la misma certeza con la que conocía su propio nombre. Habían estado juntos antes, pero… ¿un vampiro?

—Sigue tu corazón, vida mía.

Ella tragó.

—Sé que te amo. No necesito saber nada más.

—Cásate conmigo.

—No puedo. —Su voz salió como un sollozo.

Lo sintió apartarse, y supo que tenía la vista clavada en ella, aunque Serena no pudiera hacer lo mismo. Ahora, él se reducía a una silueta de oscuridad contra la luz, y nunca lo vería otra vez. Sus ojos se empañaron, y parpadeó locamente para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran.

—¿Por qué no?— preguntó él.

—Noticia de último momento, me estoy muriendo.

Él rió ahogadamente.

—¿Y esto es más importante que casarte conmigo? Me dejas desolado.

La sonrisa que ella esbozó fue tenue.

—No. Nada es más importante que amarte.

—¿Lo dices de verdad?

Ella asintió y colocó la cabeza sobre su pecho, incapaz de soportar no poder verlo, excepto por el contorno de su sombra.

—Estoy tan cansada. Quiero dormir ahora.

—Sé que quieres, querida, pero necesitas permanecer despierta un minuto más. Necesito preguntarte algo.

Ella levantó la cabeza.

—Desearía poder verte. —Su tono era triste.

—Por ahora, basta con que yo te vea a ti y te sostenga en mis brazos igual que en mi corazón.

—Dices las cosas más dulces.

—¿Te casarás conmigo?

—Si pudiera…

—Si pudieras, ¿te casarías conmigo y te quedarías a mi lado para siempre?

Las lágrimas amenazaron con derramarse ante sus palabras.

—Ese es mi máximo deseo. Casarme contigo y quedarme a tu lado tanto tiempo como nos lo permitan.

—Puedes hacerlo, ¿sabes?

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

—No debes bromear de esa manera, no puedo soportarlo.

—No es una broma, mi amor. Soy verdaderamente un vampiro. Soy inmortal.

—No creo…

Él la hizo callar presionando un dedo sobre su boca, luego atrapó su mano y la levantó para rozarla con los labios. Depositando un beso en la palma, con su aliento caliente contra su piel, Serena sintió que algo pinchaba su dedo y apartó la mano.

—¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó.

—Mis dientes.

—¿Tus dientes?. —Ella frunció el ceño. —¿Son reales?

—Tan reales como tú y yo.

Ella puso la mano sobre su mejilla. Acariciándola, dirigió su pulgar a lo largo de sus labios y luego dentro de ellos, tocando sus dientes con el más ligero de los contactos. Sus dientes frontales eran largos y fuertes. Dirigió su dedo a lo largo del borde, luego se detuvo cuando sintió un obstáculo. Cerrando los ojos para concentrarse, dirigió su dedo sobre la barrera. Estaba al costado de su boca, donde su colmillo debería haber estado. Calladamente, Serena siguió la superficie dura hasta las encías, y luego de nuevo hasta la punta.

Era definitivamente un colmillo.

Ella se movió a la otra orilla de su boca y encontró su par.

—Me siento como un caballo— él dijo alrededor de sus dedos.

Ella arrancó con fuerza su mano.

—¿Por qué no los vi antes?

—Se retraen.

—Uhhuh…

Él llevó la mano femenina de vuelta a su boca y colocó su dedo índice en un colmillo. Entonces ella lo sintió cambiar y encogerse. En segundos, sus dientes se sintieron normales bajo su contacto.

Conmocionada, se apartó. Él en realidad era un vampiro. Toda su vida había estado orgullosa de estar abierta a todo y, ahora, el hombre que ella amaba era un vampiro. ¡Hablando de relaciones interraciales!

—¿Me crees ahora?— preguntó él.

Ella asintió, sin poder confiar en su lengua para hablar.

—¿Cambia esto cómo te sientes?

¿Lo hacía? Él seguía siendo Darien, caliente, gracioso, inteligente, apasionado. Era simplemente mucho más viejo de lo que ella había supuesto. Y definitivamente no era vegetariano.

—No. —En el momento en que lo dijo, supo que era verdad en su corazón. No tenía importancia si él fuera Vlad el Empalador; todavía amaba al hombre que había aprendido a conocer tan bien.

—Dime que me amas y que te quedarás conmigo.

Ella percibió la desesperación en su voz y respondió a ella.

—Más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, quiero estar contigo. Te amo, Darien.

—No sé si esto funcionará— dijo él.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—_Transformarte._

Ella se tensó.

—¿Duele?

—No, se siente… extraño, pero no duele. Y la mejor parte es…— Su dedo bajó por su mejilla produciendo como respuesta una ráfaga de calor a través de su cuerpo—…que si funciona, estaremos juntos para siempre.

—¿Y si no lo hace?

—Morirás.

—Ya me estoy muriendo. —Ella tembló y su abrazo se apretó. La eternidad o la muerte. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Le daba miedo _transformarse_, pero estaba más asustada de morir y nunca estar en sus brazos otra vez. —Si muero, ¿vendrás por mí en mi siguiente vida?— musitó.

—La muerte nunca nos separará. Estamos destinados a estar juntos. —Él posó un beso en su pelo.

—Darien— susurró ella—; bésame por última vez.

—Por supuesto, mi amor.

Sus labios acariciaron los suyos antes de convertirse en una marca de posesión cuando su sabor estalló en su sistema nervioso, mucho más potente que la morfina y mucho más deseable. Sus lenguas se enredaron mientras ella se pegaba a él, sus corazones palpitando como uno. La cabeza le dio vueltas por el poder de su contacto, mientras él trazaba la línea de su mandíbula y ella inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás, ofreciéndole libremente reinar sobre ella en cuerpo y alma.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de él mientras Darien encendía una huella resplandeciente hacia la base de su garganta, en un movimiento más íntimo que cualquier abrazo que alguna vez hubieran compartido.

El aliento de Serena surgió jadeante mientras los dientes masculinos perforaban su piel, ofreciéndole la eternidad o la muerte, y ella luchaba por abrazar su destino mientras el mundo se desvanecía.

* * *

**Chicas aqui esta el ultimo capitulo de esta epilogo lo estaría subiendo el Lunes, y el Martes una nueva Darien explica todo y no se ustedes pero a mi me encanto la historia de Negro 29 como ves la unica que reencarno fue Serena.**

**bueno muchachas gracias por leer y por los reviews!**

**Bonito finde**


	12. Epilogo

**********Primero que nada, esta historia, NO me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación a los personajes de Sailor Moon, esta historia es propiedad de J.C. Wilder conocida como ****Dominique Adair **y los personajes que uso pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

**********

* * *

**

**EPÍLOGO**

_Nueva Orleans, 2030._

Darien inspiró el humo fragante de su cigarrillo de dientes de ajo, su aroma mezclándose con el de la muchedumbre de cuerpos humanos, licor derramado y la decadencia absoluta que era _Mardi Gras._

Cómo amaba esa antigua ciudad elegante, con su miríada de balcones de hierro forjado, jardines escondidos y coloridas personalidades. Pero ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que admirar la arquitectura. Tenía una reunión trascendente que llevar a cabo.

Aplastó los restos del cigarrillo bajo su talón antes de perderse en el gentío. La música formaba remolinos alzándose hacia el cielo oscuro mientras los parranderos disfrazados se abrían paso calle abajo. Un desfile estallaba con su completa magnificencia mientras él se movía a través de la multitud, resistiéndose al atractivo de la música que tentaba su alma gitana. Él dejó la fiereza de Bourbon Street y bajó andando por Orleans hasta Jackson Square. Poca gente permanecía en las esquinas y él escudriñó el área rastreando a la persona que buscaba por encima de todas las demás.

Entonces la vio, y su corazón casi se detuvo.

De pie cerca de la fuente, ella era una visión con su atavío gitano al completo. Su largo cabello rubio colgaba en bucles salvajes hasta la base de su espalda y una corona de margaritas adornaba su cabeza. Sus hombros pálidos estaban desnudos, con las mangas de su blusa campesina bajadas para exponer su piel al beso de la luz de la luna. Un pañuelo de vivos colores rodeaba su cintura y colgaba hasta lamer el dobladillo de su falda de color del rubí. Él sonrió cuando vio que sus pies estaban desnudos.

Ella apartaba la mirada, con su perfil convertido en un camafeo perfecto mientras él se acercaba. La mujer cambió de dirección para observarlo, su mirada curiosa y tranquila.

Él se inclinó en una reverencia.

—Señora, por fin nos encontramos.

Su ceja se arqueó.

—¿Lo conozco, amable señor?

—No, pero yo sí te conozco a ti.

Los ojos de la mujer se ensancharon y dio un paso atrás, una mano revoloteando hasta detenerse en la base de su garganta.

—No tengas miedo. —Él se detuvo muy cerca. —Nunca te lastimaría, pues te he estado buscando durante años.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿Cuántos años?

—Casi treinta.

Ella puso sus ojos en blanco.

—No me parece que sea tiempo suficiente. —Entonces se marchó dando media vuelta.

Él la agarró de la cintura, provocando un estallido de risa en la mujer.

—¿No te parece suficiente tiempo?— gruñó él, inclinando la cabeza para besar la base de su cuello.

—El último tipo me dijo trescientos años— suspiró ella mientras él lamía la sensitiva porción de piel justo debajo de su oído.

—¿Estás tratando de volverme loco?— preguntó él.

Ella lanzó una risa gutural.

—¿Está funcionando?

—Sí.

—Bien. —Ella se retorció en sus brazos para mirarlo a la cara. —¿Estás contento de estar de regreso en Nueva Orleans?

—Mucho. —Él apartó un mechón errante fuera de su cara. Ella nunca podía mantener su pelo bajo control y no le molestaba nada.

—¿Qué te gustaría ver primero? ¿El desfile? ¿Escuchar algún _blues_? ¿O tal vez visitar a Seiya y Rei y su multitud de maravillosos nietos?

—Siete nietos no son una multitud.

—Lo son cuando todos se reúnen en el mismo cuarto.

—Tengo una mejor idea. —Su expresión alegre se suavizó. —¿Qué te parece inspeccionar la cama de nuestra _suite_ en lugar de eso?. —Él contoneó las cejas.

—Me gusta la forma en que piensas. Tenemos la eternidad para examinar los encantos de la ciudad.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás para exponer su garganta a la luz de la luna y a su mirada mientras reía. En la base había una cicatriz diminuta, un recuerdo de los últimos momentos de Serena como humana, su último beso. Qué cerca había estado de perderla. Acarició con su dedo la marca, luego apartó el odioso pensamiento. Esa vez, había ganado…_los dos_ habían ganado.

Mientras la tomaba en sus brazos para un beso, supo que una eternidad nunca sería suficiente para ellos, pero bastaría para empezar.

* * *

**Chicas, aqui esta el epilogo, a mi me encanto esta historia, por eso la comparti.Y bueno este es el ñana estare subiendo otra historia nueva, no tiene nada que ver con esta, pero igual espero que les guste.**

**Besolos, bonito inicio de semana y thanks por el review  
**


End file.
